Amor en Guerra
by andreita1500
Summary: Que pasa cuando la persona mas fría y cruel de la escuela se enamora de su mejor amigo que es completamente opuesto a ella ? que pasaría si todo esto se convierte de un tímido amor a una guerra ? Mal summary see u u Pasen y lean *O*
1. Monólogo

**Nota autora:** Hola ! Pues, este es mi primer fanfic y yo lo quise hacer de una pareja que a mí me gusta DEMASIADO de Dangan Ronpa :D

Empezaré escribiendo un monólogo y después veré que tal me fue :'D

**ADVERTENCIA:** A.U

MukuroxIshimaru

**MONÓLOGO**

**Mukuro PV**

-_Llego a la casa y tiro su mochila dejando que cayera a donde sea-  
Lo único que quería hacer era reflexionar sobre la noche de ayer, esas palabras no dejaban de sonar en su mente..._-  
Se le conocía a ella por su gran carácter fuerte y su habilidad rápido de contestar acciones y palabras; pero en ese mismo instante donde escucho esas dolorosas palabras su mundo se derrumbó...  
Una pesadilla, un infierno, era quemarse por dentro, un fuego que ni la misma Comandante podía soportar ahora.  
_-Se tiro a la cama mirando al techo recordando...-  
_"**Mejor Amiga**"...  
Si, podía ser que ella no era muy "femenina", pero eso no la hacía menos atractiva, carismática, o tierna.  
Recordó esos ojos rojos que siempre la veían con inocencia y con amabilidad, no con otros motivos como los "coquetos" de la escuela  
Ella recuerda cuando lo conoció, un joven tímido que solo se animaba a alzar la voz para calmar el desorden de la escuela, pero al ver lo tanto que tenían en común, el agarro tanta confianza que lo trato como otro de sus "compadres".  
Pasaba el tiempo y un sentimiento desconocido nació en ella... ¿Amor?  
¿La chica "cubo de hielo número #1" estaba enamorada? No, no podía ser... o sí ?  
Pero esas horribles palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza otra vez...  
"Mejor Amiga"  
¿Porqué el no la veía también con otros ojos?  
¿Porqué tendrían que ser siempre "Mejores Amigos"?  
-_Suspiro, tomo de su mesita de día una foto de ellos dos juntos que se tomaron el dia que se conocieron_-  
Para ella sin embargo el era perfecto, no podía entender como tan perfecta persona tenia pocos amigos, era como la oveja negra, o tal vez, la oveja blanca entre las negras, de toda la escuela el era el único ejemplo a seguir  
Muchas cosas pasaban en su cabeza, pero no podía dejar de pensar en esa maldita frase:  
"Yo también te quiero Mukuro-san, eres mi mejor amiga ! "  
Y lo decía con tanto entusiasmo, pero no tenía la culpa, el era un chico muy, pero MUY inocente, una de las razones por las cuales unos se aprovechaban para hacerle bromas que ni el después se daba cuenta de que le hicieron una  
_-Se puso sus cascos con la música a todo volumen y cerró los ojos, para soñar con los ojos rojos rubí de esa persona...-_

.

_La cual amo en secreto..._

_._

_._

_._

**Que tal mi monólogo :D ?**

**Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo explicaré lo que paso y será una historia de amor, trama, horror e_e**

**Dejas un review *O*?**

**Andreita fuera ;D !**


	2. Sentimientos Confusos

**Nota Autora:** Hola fanseses míos w!

Pues, la verdad me sorprende que quieren que siga el fanfic:'D (dos personas que me dijeron ah x'D)

Bueno, empecemos

**ADVERTENCIAS:** A.U

Ishimaru x Mukuro

.

Era un día normal en la escuela pico de esperanza, un inicio de semana, el día que todos odiaban: **LUNES**

Excepto por nuestro amigo vigilante del pasillo: **Ishimaru Kiyotaka**

¿Por qué? Muy fácil, el no tenía problemas con los lunes por el simple hecho de que todas sus tareas (y próximas tareas que hacia cuando ya tenía todas terminadas) estaban con perfecta calificación, era lunes de clase de boxeo (cosa que era buena y mala a la vez, 1- Hablaba con su amigo Mondo y 2-Recibía unos buenos golpes por parte de este) y era otra semana para convivir con sus mejores amigos.

Caminaba entre los pasillos vigilando que no hubiera busca pleitos abusando de los débiles o parejas "besuqueándose"por ahí, era lo que más le ponía de nervios, no era sencillo llegar de la nada y separarlos cuando ellos ni lo escuchaban; era imperdonable, las reglas especificaban perfectamente que las muestras de afecto (excepto abrazos amistosos claro) estaban CONTRA LAS REGLAS, nadie podía estar por ahí besándose como si los demás no estuvieran.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, no pudo resistir ver a la hermosa chica que guardaba sus libros en su casillero con tanto orden y tranquilidad: **Mukuro Ikusaba**. Si, no lo podía negar, ella era hermosa, inteligente, fuerte, tranquila, carismática entre otras cosas, pero había un "pequeño" problema…. Ella es su mejor **AMIGA**.

Suspiro con tristeza pensando que jamás iba a pasar ese romance y se dirigió a su próxima clase de historia hasta que se topó con….

-¡M-Mondo!-Dijo Ishimaru algo asustado por la repentina aparición de este

- Así que… ¿viendo a la "sexy" comandante otra vez? – Le preguntó este con una sonrisa maliciosa, él fue quien notó las miradas y los leves sonrojos de Ishimaru cada vez que veía a Mukuro.

-¿Y-Yo viendo a Mukuro? ¡P-Para nada! S-Solo checaba que no hubiera busca pleitos en su dirección, ¡Es todo!- Dijo Sonrojado Levemente con un tono nervioso

- Jeje no tienes porque preocuparte, ¡tu secreto está a salvo conmigo Kyoudai!, aunque no entiendo porque no te animas a confesarle tus sentimientos… ¡capaz te corresponde!- dijo este dándole un leve golpe en el hombro haciendo que se sonrojara más

- ¡N-No digas esas cosas! Ella no me gusta y mejor ve por tus libros que tu próxima clase empieza en 5 minutos- Dijo este intentando ocultar su sonrojo con seriedad- Nos vemos en clase de boxeo- y se fue lo más rápido al otro pasillo para evitar que viera su sonrojo.

.

.

.

Era clase de física y el profesor se encontraba dando un repasó de lo que era la Ley de Newton en el pizarrón, como siempre: Ishimaru anotando los apuntes, Mondo molestando a Mukuro y Chihiro evitando la pelea para que el maestro no les llamara la atención.

-¡Basta de preguntarme cosas Mondo! Nos llamara la atención el maestro… -Susurró Mukuro a Mondo que estaba al lado suyo.

-Anda niña, ¿Por qué no admites que amas a mi Kyoudai?- Le dice este dándole leves golpes con el codo en el hombro.

-Por qué no me gusta y punto final- Dijo algo sonrojada y siguió prestando atención al pizarrón

-Pff, como digas….- sonrió maliciosamente y se sentó correctamente viendo hacia los apuntes.

Le molestaba que Mondo siempre la fastidiará con eso, era cierto que le gustaba, no, que le ENCANTABA, pero no tenía el valor para decírselo a alguien, además, el era **SU MEJOR AMIGO**, ¿Cómo ella iba a llegar a ser pareja de su mejor amigo? Y más cuando él pensaba que las relaciones estaban en contra de las reglas, era simplemente imposible…

Le dio un último vistazo al amor de su vida que estaba anotando rápidamente los apuntes del pizarrón, apuntes rápidos pero con perfecta letra y ortografía, el era inigualable.

Salieron de la clase todos excepto Mondo y Chihiro que se quedaron esperando a su amigo vigilante que le dio un último vistazo a la chica de hermoso rostro pero carácter frio que salía por la puerta con su mochila, pero un zapé atrás de la cabeza lo hizo salirse de su fantasía…

- ¡Idiota deja de ver a tu novia y vamos a clase de boxeo! - Dijo el motociclista con un poco de gracia al ver a su amigo embobado viendo a la comandante

- ¡N-No digas esas palabras Mondo!- Dijo el más pequeño de todos a su Kyoudai mayor

- ¡Auch! Chihiro tiene razón, ¡No debes decir esas cosas en el aula y menos ser agresivo conmigo!- Dijo este un poco enojado pero se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo este sobre Mukuro – y y-ya te dije que ella, ¡NO ES MI NOVIA!- Dijo esto último sonrojado al máximo

-Si si, como digas campeón- dijo este dándole leves golpes en el hombro mientras Chihiro solo observaba la escena divertida.

.

.

.

-¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no le dices?- Decía Mondo mientras se concentraba en esquivar los ataques del pelinegro

-¿Vas a empezar con lo mismo otra vez?- Preguntó el otro agobiado también esquivando los golpes de este

-Solo son unas sencillas palabras, además, ella también se sonroja cuando te habla, es obvio que ella también está loca por ti- Dijo su Kyoudai indignado porque su "compadre" no se animaba a confesársele a la comandante

-Mondo por última vez te pido por favor que dejes de- Fue interrumpido por que la puerta del gimnasio fue abierta por Mukuro con una agenda que traía también su vestimenta de atleta que dejaba ver un poco de su abdomen fino, poco marcado y sus piernas que Ishimaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse y quedarse embobado por tanta perfección pero….

-¡Kiyotaka concéntrate!- Grito su profesor de física mientras firmaba los papeles de la agenda de Mukuro

- ¿Uh? ¿Qué- Y fue callado por un fuerte golpe en la nariz por parte de Mondo-

-¡Kyoudai!- Y se agachó a ayudarse a levantarse- Eso te pasa por quedártele viendo, nunca pensé que fueras pervertido Jeje- Dijo con algo de burla y una risa leve

-Nunca bajes la guardia- Dijo este con voz fría

-¿Eh?- Dijo algo confundido- ¡AUCH!- exclamó tirado en el piso con la nariz sangrando por el gran golpe de Ishimaru

-Eso te pasa por estar distraído- Dijo Ishimaru saliendo del campo de boxeo dirigiéndose a cambiarse.

-Es un Tsundere cuando le conviene al idiota-Dijo este tapándose la nariz sangrante para no llamar la atención de todos.

.

.

.

Tocó el timbre de salida y todos se dirigían rápido hacia la salida de la escuela, excepto el trío de amigos y Mukuro que iba a toda velocidad hacia su casillero a sacar unas notas que eran necesarias para la tarea.

-_"Que buena suerte que ya no hay nadie en la escuela y puedo correr hacia mi casillero"_- pensaba mientras corría por los pasillos y al dar la vuelta para encontrarse con su casillero…

-¡Auch!- Dijeron dos personas al mismo tiempo mientras que Mukuro caía encima de esta

- ¡TEN MÁS CUIDADO IDIO-! pero esta se sonrojo al extremo al ver de quien estaba encima en una posición nada inocente...

-Ishimaru-kun, Mondo te está buscando para que nos vaya….-

Mukuro se encontraba encima de Ishimaru con una rodilla cerca de la entre pierna de este y muy cerca de su cara sonrojada y Ishimaru abajo suyo con las manos prisioneras de las de la comandante también sonrojado

-¿Chihiro por qué te tardas tan…..to?- Y este quedo en Shock también al ver la posición en la que estaban estos dos

- ¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAN!- Dijeron al instante sonrojados al ver quienes los miraban

Había un silencio incomodo mientras Mukuro y Ishimaru se levantaban sonrojados pero Mondo empezó a reír de la nada

-¡VAYA QUE AVANZAS RAPIDO KYODAI!- Y empezó a reír otra vez mientras Chihiro solo tenía cara de inocencia y Ishimaru se sonrojaba mas mientras arrastraba a este de la chaqueta negra hacia la salida con la cabeza hacia abajo y sin despedirse de Mukuro que seguía sonrojada parada viendo como estos tres se iban, pero decidió seguirlos sin que se dieran cuenta.

-¡Dios mío no pensé que fueras tan atrevido y menos en un lugar como este JAJAJAJAJA!- Seguía este riendo y con la cara toda roja por la falta de aire que le hacía por estar riendo tanto- ¡Oh oh espera! ¿O acaso ella tomo la iniciativa y por eso estaba encima tuyo?- Y siguió riendo mientras Chihiro solo se dedicaba a oír lo que decían

- ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!, ¿¡Y cuántas veces te tengo que decir que ella es mi mejor amiga?!- Dijo este con un sonrojo al máximo que su cara parecía un tomate

_"Ella es mi mejor amiga"_

_"Es mi mejor amiga"_

_"Mi mejor amiga"_

_"Mejor amiga"_

**"AMIGA"**_…._

Esas palabras retumbaron por la cabeza de la chica y dejo de seguirlos para quedarse parada en la calle con el corazón en pedazos por las palabras de este.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de camino a su casa sin tomarle importancia a lo que estaba a su alrededor

-¿Dónde estabas tarada? Te estaba buscando en la puerta de la esquina y te fuiste hacia otra dirección- Replico enojada la gemela modelo hacia su hermana mayor

- Eso no importa, solo vámonos a la casa- y tomo a su hermana menor del brazo para dirigirse hacia su casa, pero su mirada estaba pérdida, cosa que a su hermana no le preocupó, pero noto cuando le hablo por primera vez con tanta seriedad.

_Y en ese entonces, toda esperanza había acabado en ella…_

.

.

.

Y qué tal? Merezco un review *O*?

Andy-chan fuera ;D


	3. Trato hecho

**Nota autora:** Wow! No puedo creer que ya tenga 4 reviews, gracias gracias enserio gracias, por ustedes es que escribo esto, los amo :'D

Bueno ya al fanfic ^^

**ADVERTENCIAS:** A.U (Para los que no saben es **Universo Alterno** ^^U)

**Mukuro x Ishimaru**

.

_El odiado lunes ya había pasado y todo era más tranquilo el martes… o eso creía Ishimaru_

_Desde ese "pequeño" accidente ya no era lo mismo, Mukuro no saludaba de la misma manera, ni siquiera le miraba a los ojos cuando le hablaba y eso le preocupaba a Ishimaru, ¿Tanto le había afectado eso? Solo fue un mal entendido, no era para tanto_.

_Pero a Mukuro no le afectaba para nada ese incidente, lo que le afecto fueron las palabras de este dijo en la salida que le destrozó el corazón._

-Oigan, ¿No han notado que Mukuro está algo rara? No me ha hablado en toda la mañana, ¿Creen que le afecto lo de ayer?- Pregunto preocupado el Pelinegro a sus amigos que estaban comiendo con él en la cafetería de la escuela

-¿Afectar qué?- Dijo Chihiro con Inocencia, ya que aun no comprendía lo que pasaba

-Tú… ponte a comer pequeñín- Dijo Mondo al pequeño dándole pequeñas palmas en la espalda a él pequeño

-¿Entonces….?- Preguntó aun preocupado el vigilante

-Solo tienes que hablarle, dar la iniciativa, si nunca le dices nada, seguirá así, además recuerda que no porque sea una comandante deja de ser chica, ¡Obvio le dio vergüenza! Por eso no te ha hablado aun, solo dale paciencia- Dijo este tratando de calmar a su Kyoudai- ¡A mira! Ahí viene, le hablare y se volverán a hablar- pero en el momento en el que este dijo eso el pelinegro le intentaba callar para que no le hablara-¡Hey Muku!- Pero fue callado por las manos de Ishimaru

- ¡Silencio, yo puedo solo no necesito tu ayuda Shhhh!- Dijo el pelinegro viendo si Mukuro no había escuchado, solo se quedo confundida y siguió caminando hacia donde estaba su hermana gemela hablando con Maizono en otra mesa

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- Preguntó Mukuro a su gemela y a la Idol

-¿Acaso no vez que estoy hablando con Ma-?- pero la modelo fue interrumpida por Leon que llego de la nada

-¡Maizono! Qué bueno que te encuentro, me acabo de aprender una nueva partitura y la tienes que escuchar ¡vamos!- y acto seguido se llevo casi volando a Maizono del brazo dejando sola a las gemelas

-¿Entonces…?- pregunto dejando su bandeja de comida en la mesa

-Ya que…- y le hizo un lugar a lado de ella

-Gracias- Dijo sentando dispuesta a comer pero la escena del trío de amigos bromeando entre ellos la distrajo haciéndola reír levemente

-Oye, ya enserio, ¿Por qué no le dices al cejón, al delincuente o al cara de niña que te gusta y por fin te consigues un novio y dejas al lado tu dicha soledad?- Dijo Junko al ver la cara de su hermana concentrada en esos chicos.

- Número uno, No me gusta Ishimaru, número dos, no me gusta Mondo y no es un delincuente y número 3 no me gusta Chihiro y no es su culpa que la pubertad no le haya tocado aun al pobre- dijo esta con un tono serio tomando su jugo

-Igual no se que le ves a esos perdedores, no están a nuestro n-

-Ishimaru no es un perdedor y fin de la discusión- interrumpió está dando una mordida a su manzana roja

-Yo le decía perdedor a los tres, no solo a Ishimaru- dijo está mirando a su hermana malicia pura

Silencio entre las dos hubo hasta que Mukuro dejo sola a su hermana y se dirigió a tirar su bandeja e ir a su próxima clase con la cabeza hacia abajo.

.

.

* * *

-¡Mukuro-san!- Grito Ishimaru a Mukuro para alcanzar en el camino y acompañarla su casa- Que alegría verte, ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto feliz por fuera pero nervioso por dentro

-Hola… bien ¿y tú?- Dijo ella sin mirarlo a la cara

-Bien em… Te he notado algo rara, ¿Estás bien?- Dijo deteniendo la caminata

_-"Se preocupa por mi"-_ pensó feliz en su mente- Si, estoy bien solo… ya sabes, tareas y trabajos- Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa en sus labios levemente rosados

- Dime la verdad- Dijo este con una voz muy fría y seria, cosa rara en el

-¿Me estás diciendo mentirosa?-Dijo con el ceño fruncido mirando al vigilante que le miraba con una cara seria como molesto, cosa que también era rara en el ya que él se caracterizaba por ser una persona positiva y alegre, cosa que le puso nerviosa

-…. Está bien, te creo, si dices que estas bien, estás bien- Y cambio su seriedad por una sonrisa encaminándola otra vez

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- Pregunto mirándole a esos ojos rojos manzana que tanto le encantaban

-Solo te note un poco rara es todo- le dijo y los dos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo mientras caminaban- Em, ya llegamos a tu casa, ¡Recuerda hacer todas tus tareas!- dijo con entusiasmo mientras se paraba en la puerta viendo como Mukuro abría la puerta de su casa

-Si, em…. ¡Nos vemos después!- y le dio un beso rápido cerca de la comisura de los labios entrando rápido a su casa y cerrando la puerta con seguro y pasador mientras se recargaba en la puerta y se deslizaba hasta sentarse en el piso tocándose los labios.

Mientras Ishimaru aun estaba embobado parado enfrente de la puerta de esta en shock por lo que acababa de pasar, llevo un dedo a la comisura de sus labios y sonrió.

_Aun tenía esperanzas con ella…._

_Y se encamino a su propia casa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que nadie le quitaría._

-Tardaste mucho, ¿sabes qué horas son? ¡Tengo hambre! Deja de pensar en el debilucho del vigilante y hazme de comer ¡Ahora!- Dijo Junko exigente como siempre

-¡A sus ordenes jefa!- y se fue con una sonrisa hacia la cocina

-¿Uh? ¿Ahora qué le pasa a esta? Esta loca…- y se dispuso a seguir leyendo su revista de moda.

* * *

-Y y y ¡Después me dio un beso! Bueno, no un beso de lo que se dice beso ¡pero me dio un beso!- Dijo Ishimaru terminándole de contar lo que paso ayer a su Kyoudai Mondo y su "hermanito" Chihiro

-Me alegró por ti Ishimaru- Dijo Chihiro con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Muy bien campeón, ahora solo necesitas que ese "beso" pase a un beso de verdad, y luego obtendrás a la chica- Dijo Mondo mientras caminaba de lado izquierdo de este.

-¡Gracias! Pero no crean que se salvaran de clases, ahora, ¡A sus salones!- Y se despidió de sus amigos y espero a que se fueran para reunirse con una persona de su clase de matemáticas en la azotea aprovechando que el maestro no había venido por razones familiares

**Se fue directo a la azotea para encontrarse con…**

-¡Hey Leon! Ya estoy aquí, ahora necesito tu ayuda- Dijo Ishimaru dedicándole una sonrisa al beisbolista

-¿Mi ayuda? ¿Necesitas clases de lanzamiento?- Leon no se podía creer que el gran vigilante del aula necesitara de su ayuda

-¡Sí! Bueno, como veras, tú tienes buena fama con las chicas y quería saber si tu… ¿Me p-podrías ayudar a….- Ishimaru no podía terminar la frase porque estaba todo sonrojado y nervioso

Leon se le quedo viendo unos segundos intentado redactar que quería el vigilante del aula hasta que por fin lo captó, no lo podía creer, El GRAN vigilante del aula, el mandón, el responsable, el que nunca dejaba que le coqueteará a Maizono, ¿Pidiendo su ayuda para conquistar a una chica? ¡Wow! Esto tenía que escucharlo

-¿Me estás diciendo que necesitas mi ayuda para conquistar a una chica?- Dijo Leon con algo de burla y curiosidad

-…. S-Si….-Dijo Ishimaru sonrojado

-¡Vaya! Entonces es cierto, nunca juzgues a las personas por su apariencia, no saliste tan nerd como creíamos todos jeje- Dijo Leon dándole un golpe (a diferencia de Mondo, este los daba fuerte) en el hombro haciendo que Ishimaru hiciera un gesto de dolor y se llevara su mano a su hombro

-¡Oye! Bueno, entonces, ¿Me ayudarás sí o no?-Dijo Ishimaru aun sobándose el hombro

-¡Claro que te ayudaré! Solo porque eres un débil que no sabe nada de esto y lo más seguro es que seas principiante- Dijo Leon sin importarle que le respondería este

-¡Oye yo no soy débil! Yo aprendo rápido, solo dime que hacer y listo-

-¿Y se puede saber quién es la chica?- Dijo Leon mientras se recargaba en el barandal de la azotea

-Mukuro Ikusaba….- Dijo con la cabeza hacia abajo ocultando su sonrojo

-¿¡LA COMANDANTE?! ¡DIOS MIO, TU VIVES TE RETOS DIFICILES CHICO! ¿Sabes que si a esa chica le haces una broma te manda al hospital por un mes entero con los huesos fracturados? ¡Dios sinceramente necesitaremos mucha practica para esto!- Dijo Leon aun con su tono de burla y riéndose de la cara roja del vigilante- Peeero, a cambio quiero algo….- Dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué quieres?- Le pregunto ya indignado por las burlas de este

-Que me dejes coquetearle a Maizono- Y le dedico una sonrisa más grande

-¿Qué ganas tu con molestarla? Ella ni se fija en ti- pero antes de continuar con su sermón se quedo callado recordando que Mukuro tampoco se fijaba en el

-Todo o nada, así de fácil, ¿Trato?- Y le extendió su mano

_-"Lo siento Maizono, te debo una"-_Pensó Ishimaru- Aceptó- y estrelló su mano contra la del otro

.

.

.

**MIS CRIATURITAS *o*!**

**Bueno pues que tal? Estuvo bueno :'D? doy todo mi esfuerzo para esta historia, nos vemos mañana, subiré capítulos diarios (si, aunque sea semana de exámenes soy bien jarcor juasjsuajas)**

**Andy-Chan fuera!**


	4. Aprendiendo a ligar

**Nota autora: **Wow dios mio 10 reviews, ¡Gracias! No sé qué haría sin ustedes y su apoyo para que siga mi historia, llorare ;u;

**Bueno, a la historia e_e**

**ADVERTENCIAS: **A.U

**MukuroxIshimaru**

_Era el típico jueves, donde nadie estaba de mal humor por que mañana era el fin de semana, los días pasaron volando sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero para Ishimaru era un día importante: Desde hoy aprendería a como "ligar" a Mukuro._

-Mira Ishimaru, lo único que tienes que hacer ahora, es llegar con Mukuro y elogiarla, en otras palabras, que le digas lo linda que se ve, que es inteligente, etcétera etcétera pero no de manera directa, si no con "indirectas", ¿Entiendes?- Dijo Leon mientras veía junto a Ishimaru desde la esquina del pasillo que está cerca del campo de entrenamiento

- Si, solo llego, la elogio de una manera indirecta y me voy, ¡Listo!-Dijo Ishimaru decidido a ir con Mukuro

-Excelente, ahora, ¡Ve y conquístala!- Dijo el beisbolista dándole un golpe en el hombro a este (cosa que a Ishimaru le molesto otra vez) y se encamino hacia Mukuro

-¡Hola Mukuro-San! ¿Descansando antes de ir a gimnasia?- Dijo Ishimaru a Mukuro con actitud y una sonrisa

-Hola Ishimaru-kun, sí, estoy descansando un poco antes de ir a gimnasia, jugaremos futbol hoy- Le dijo Mukuro con su cara seria pero con un tono alegre

-"¡Piensa algo rápido!" No te preocupes, tu eres muy buena en deportes, no tendrás problema alguno- Le dijo con una sonrisa a la comandante que también le dio una sonrisa

-Gracias pero me tengo que ir, nos vemos después- Dijo Mukuro despidiéndose levemente con la mano

-"¡Esta huyendo haz algo rápido!" ¡Mukuro-san!- Alzo la voz Ishimaru y acto seguido Mukuro volteo a verlo

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo algo preocupada

-…. Lindo día- Dijo con unas sonrisa nerviosa- "Eres un tonto Ishimaru…."

-Em, Gracias, creo- dijo con tono extraño y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento

-Ufff….!Auch!- Dijo Ishimaru al sentir un zapé atrás de la cabeza- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Dijo sobándose atrás de la cabeza

- Sinceramente te debí haber dado un ejemplo para que fuera más rápido y fácil, te daré una demostración- Dijo Leon buscando a….- ¡Bingo!- Y vio que Maizono estaba caminando junto Aoi- ¡Maizono!-

-Nos vemos Maizono-Dijo Aoi para ir rápidamente a su próxima clase de natación

-¡No no espera no te va…..-pero llego Leon a un lado suyo-yas….-suspiro derrotada- Hola Leon- Dijo Maizono algo seria y mirando al beisbolista

-¡Hola preciosa! Cantaste muy hermoso en la clase de música, pero no tan hermosa como tu cara- Dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole haciendo que Maizono se sonrojara levemente

-G-Gracias…. A mí también me gusto mucho como tocas la guitarra y- Pero el timbre de cambio de clase interrumpió a Maizono- Em, me tengo que ir, ¡Nos vemos en la cafetería Leon!- Y le despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo a su próxima clase

Ishimaru quedo impactado al ver lo fácil que era para Leon, este se voltio hacia el

-¿Y? ¿Aprendiste algo?- Pregunto Leon con una gran sonrisa

-Sinceramente me tienes que enseñar a hacer eso, y si, si aprendí gracias, seguiremos después, ahora, ¡A clases!-Dijo el vigilante recobrando su figura estricta y seria

-Si si como digas, nos vemos después- Y se fue a otra dirección opuesta a la que debería tomar

-Nunca aprenderá, aun no entiendo como saca buenas notas saltándose clases- y se fue a clase de artes

* * *

-¿Y tú crees que le gustas?- Dijo Celestia mientras veía como Mukuro estiraba las piernas después del juego de Fútbol

-No creo que le guste, si no que bueno, se diría que pareciera que le intereso-Dijo mientras abría su botella de agua- pero no se qué hacer para saber si le intereso o no- cerro su botella de agua y se tiro a la banca con la cabeza hacia abajo

-Cuando a un hombre le interesa algo es obvio, así que no debes preocuparte mucho por eso, con el tiempo lo sabrás, créeme- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a la comandante

-Gracias, aunque a veces quisiera solo ponerme enfrente de él y gritar con todas mis fuerzas que lo amo, pero total, ¿Quién se fijaría en alguien como yo?- y una mirada de tristeza apareció en su rostro

* * *

-Y dime Ishimaru, ¿Qué le gusta a Mukuro?- Dijo este mientras aprovechaba su hora de castigo siendo vigilado por Ishimaru

**Lo habían castigado por golpear "accidentalmente" a un compañero de equipo que le dijo que no sabía lanzar bien, de hecho ya había sido castigado varias veces por agresión a sus compañeros o burlas a los maestros, pero esta era una ocasión especial para poder ayudar a su "amigo" y no ponerse a escribir 500 veces "debo portarme bien en la escuela" como todos los castigos, pero sabia librarse de ellos ya que en una ocasión le tomo copias a los trabajos y solo esperaba un tiempo para después entregarle las hojas a quien lo estaba vigilando**

-Bueno, le gustan las armas, los rifles, las bombas…. No creo que yo pueda regalarle algo de eso-Dijo algo asustado y nervioso imaginándose comprando un arma a un mafioso

-Obviamente algo que le guste y le puedas regalar, ¡DAAA!-Dijo Leon sacando la lengua y poniéndose un dedo en la cabeza*- anda, dime algo- dijo recargándose en su banco

-Le gustan mucho los dulces, en especial las gomitas, es lo único que sé que no son armas-Dijo sentándose en el escritorio mientras lo golpeaba con sus dedos pensando en si sería buena idea regalarle eso o no

-Pues si no tienes otra cosa, eso está perfecto, solo dale las gomitas con una buena presentación, no vayas a llegar de la nada dándole las gomitas he irte, ¡ponles un listón o que se yo!- Dijo mientras dibujaba en su libreta a él con un bate golpeando al chico que había golpeado "accidentalmente"

-Bueno Kuwata, tu castigó termino, ya te puedes ir- Dijo Ishimaru viendo unos papeles que tenía en el escritorio

-¡Aleluya! Bueno amigo, ¡nos vem-

-Supongo que ya terminaste las 500 veces "Debo portarme bien en la escuela"… ¿verdad?-Dijo Ishimaru esperando una excusa de este

-¡Ah vamos viejo, no me puedes hacer esto!-Dijo Leon algo indignado que ya estaba dispuesto a irse con su mochila

-…. Anda, entrégame las copias, pero solo por esta vez- dijo sonriéndole a este que también le sonrió

-Gracias viejo- Le dijo mientras le daba las hojas y le daba otro golpe en el hombro y salía del salón

-Este chico me va a terminar paralizando el hombro si me sigue golpeando- Y se llevo la mano a su hombro pero seguía sonriendo, vaya que era un experto para buscar problemas pero ingenioso para solucionarlos

* * *

-¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí?- Dijo Mondo mientras veía una bolsa con unas cosas de colores con distintas formas y arriba un listón rojo ondulado

-¿Ah? Aaah ¿Esto? Es un regalo para Mukuro-san, le gustan las gomitas y bueno, vale la pena aprovechar para charlar un rato con ella y ver que más le gusta- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa a su Kyoudai

-¡Anda que estas en todo, bien hecho campeón!- Le dijo mientras le daba un leve golpe en el hombro

-¡AUCH!-Dijo Ishimaru inmediatamente llevándose una mano al hombro –No más golpes en el hombro por hoy por favor- Dijo con una voz algo agobiada

-¿Eh? Vaya que ahora estas debilucho, debes practicar más deporte, bueno Kyoudai, me despides del pequeñín, nos vemos mañana- y se subió a su moto y se fue directo a su casa o lo más probable era que se haya ido con su pandilla a hacer más carreras clandestinas.

_Ishimaru suspiro y se llevo una mano a su frente con el ceño fruncido._

Aaah ese chico tampoco jamás iba a entender que un día de estos se iba a matar si seguía haciendo esas carreras de la muerte en la noche a toda velocidad…

_Pero de pronto sintió unas manos suaves y finas taparle los ojos _

-¿Quién soy?- Dijo una voz algo distorsionada

-¡Mas claro no está!- y la persona soltó una leve risita- ¡ERES CHIHIRO!- Y esa persona no sabía si reírse o darle un golpe-Aunque no entiendo como creciste tan rápido…- y cuando se dio la vuelta era-

-¡Obvio soy yo!- Dijo Mukuro fingiendo enojo pero riéndose- ¿Enserio creíste que era Chihiro?- Dijo con tono de burla

-¿Eh? Obvio no para nada ¡Pff! Lo dije de broma jeje- Dijo riendo levemente- ¡Oh por cierto!- Y mostró la bolsita de dulces que tenía en la mano- P-Para ti… - Dijo algo sonrojado

-¡Oh gomitas!-Dijo tomando los deliciosos dulces de colores entre sus manos- ¡Muchas gracias Ishimaru-kun! No sabes lo mucho que me gustan estos dulces- y acto seguido le dio un fuerte abrazo que hizo que a Ishimaru le tronara la espalda, pero no importaba, después de todo le estaba abrazando y le correspondió al abrazo un poco sonrojado- E-Em no fue nada, u-un gusto- dijo tartamudeando no por nervios, si no por la tronada que le hizo esta que ya ni le importaba su hombro adolorido y después se separó del abrazo aunque cuanto quería que durara ese abrazo.

-¿Quieres que las comamos en el camino a mi casa?-Dijo Mukuro feliz a Ishimaru

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- y se dirigieron de camino a la casa de esta comiendo las gomitas

-Perdón si me emocione, es que me encantan las gomitas pero mi hermana no deja que tengamos gomitas en la casa…-Dijo algo triste

-¿Por qué?- Dijo mientras agarraba una goma que le habían ofrecido

-Por qué según mi hermana tienen mucha azúcar y puedo engordar y blah blah blah, pero la modelo es ella, yo no- dijo mientras mordía con una sonrisa una gomita en forma de gusano

-Me alegro mucho por ti- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa pero en el momento que iba a agarrar una gomita rozo su mano con la de ella haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran levemente- p-perdón, anda agarra- Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa con un leve sonrojo

-No no, agarra tu- dijo Mukuro devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Las damas primero-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Insisto, tu agarra- Dijo riendo levemente

-¡Agarra tu!-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-Esta bien- y volvieron a tocar sus manos

-Mejor ya te dejo en tu casa- dijo Ishimaru señalando la puerta de la casa de esta

-Muchas gracias por las gomitas, nos vemos mañana…-Dijo mientras abría la puerta de su casa pero antes de entrar aprovecho para darle otro beso en la comisura* de los labios a Ishimaru y meterse a su casa rápido haciendo que Ishimaru sonriera

-Aun tengo esperanzas, nada podría hacer este día más perfecto- y se fue caminando a su casa silbando muy alegre

* * *

-¿Tiene todo preparado comandante?- Pregunto un joven de unos 20 años a lo mucho

-Todo listo, ahora, a mi señal entraran al cuartel enemigo cuando este vació mientras yo le dispararé al jefe en la cabeza desde la azotea del cuartel, ¿Entendido?- Dijo la comandante preparando su rifle y poniéndose su máscara de terrorista para que no la reconocieran

-¡Entendido comandante!-Afirmo el joven soldado

-Bien, ve y diles a todos mis instrucciones, te espero en la camioneta- y una vez puesta su máscara se dirigió a su camioneta con sus compañeros terroristas

_"Si me conocieras realmente. ¿Así me amarías?"_ Pensó la comandante mientras ponía su rifle recargado en una puerta de la camioneta_- "Todo esto es para que vivas en un país mejor…"- _y cerró los ojos un momento-_ "Juro que si consigo entrar a tu corazón, jamas le haría daño, lo protegería con mi vida si es necesario, lucho cada día para ver tu hermosa sonrisa y tus ojos rojos... no te fallaré jamas, Ishimaru-kun_"- y se preparó para la emboscada al enemigo

**1* Si han visto los sprites de León ya sabrán que pose es ;D**

**Bueno fans, nos vemos en otro capitulo :DDD**

**Aklasdas los dejo con la duda sdakldsa soy malota :3**

**Andy-chan Fuera!**


	5. Frio Amor

**Nota autora:** Antes que nada, perdónenme por no subir capitulo! Solo ami se me ocurre subir una historia en semana de exámenes ah u_u Pero ya les traje su capítulo, disfrútenlo ~

**ADVERTENCIAS:** A.U

**MukuroxIshimaru**

.

.

.

_Era el día que todos esperaban, el famoso, glorioso y santo "viernes"_

_Pero por cosas de la vida, era un viernes lluvioso y frio, cosa que impedía a los jóvenes salir con sus amigos a fiestas y hacia que el viernes fuera un día normal y aburrido como los otros…_

-¡Que frio está haciendo últimamente!- Dijo el vigilante cerrando su chaqueta mientras se frotaba los brazos para quitarse el frio

-Buenos días Ishimaru-kun, ¿Día frio eh?- Dijo Chihiro que también frotaba sus brazos para quitarse el frio-¿Dónde está Mondo?-Pregunto el pequeño mirando a todos lados buscando al motociclista

-No lo he visto, pero lo más seguro es que se haya quedado dormido o platicando con sus amigos, ese chico nunca aprenderá a ser cumplido- y suspiro con una sonrisa en el rostro- no enserio, ¡Que frio hace! Mejor iré a mi próxima clase antes de que me congele aquí, nos vemos Chihiro- Dijo agitando la mano despidiéndose del pequeño y caminando hacia otra dirección directo a su clase de Español con su amiga Mukuro (clase que adoraba por obvias razones ya dichas); entro a la clase con su mochila y libros en el banco de adelante (Que por alguna "rara" razón estaba al lado del de Mukuro)

-¡Buenos días Mukuro-san!- Dijo el pelinegro entusiasmado y feliz saludando a su amiga con toda la actitud, pero esta estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo haciendo que su flequillo le tapara el ojo y solo le respondió con un "hola…" pero con un tono serio y frio.- ¿Te pasa algo Mukuro-san?- dijo preocupado este por ver la reacción de su amiga

-Si… estoy bien- dijo secamente, Ishimaru le iba a preguntar más cosas pero la maestra entro y tuvo que esperarse a que terminara la clase para interrogar a la comandante

_Pareciera que un minuto eran 10 años, la clase pasó lentamente y la angustia y curiosidad de Ishimaru crecía más y mas, no podía dejar de darle miradas a esta para ver que le pasaba._

Mukuro estaba dispuesta a irse hasta que el salón estuviera vacio, pero Ishimaru se quedo.

-Mukuro te noto extraña, ¿Segura que estas bien?- Dijo este tocándole levemente el hombro pero esta se aparto rápidamente-¿Eh?

-A-Auch…- se quejo en un susurro esperando que este no la haya escuchado, pero digamos que Mukuro… no era nada buena disimulando cosas-S-Si estoy bien no me pasa nada, mejor me voy- dijo con un tono nervioso recogiendo sus cosas pero al momento de querer pararse sintió un dolor en las piernas y cayó en el pecho de este

-¡MUKURO-SAN!- dijo este tomándola de la cintura para que no se cayera, pero al momento en que Mukuro subió la mirada para ver la cara de este su flequillo cayo dejando ver un GRAN cardenal en el ojo*- ¡M-Mukuro-san! ¿Q-Qué te paso? Será mejor que te lleve a enfermería a que te chequen ese golpe- dijo este algo histérico y nervioso al ver el rostro angelical de su amiga con un gran moretón en el ojo

-¡P-Pero ya te dije que estoy bien!- y se separo del pecho de este un poco sonrojada-Solo me duelen un poco las piernas y por el golpe no te preocupes, me pegué con algo en mi casa- dijo con una voz algo adolorida aun

-¿Con que te golpeaste si se puede saber?- dijo algo serio este

-Con la puerta y es todo- dijo mientras se acomodaba el flequillo

-Eso es ilógico, si te golpearas con la puerta tendrías un golpe en la frente, no en el ojo, ya dime la verdad Mukuro- Su tono de voz era algo serio y frio, pareciera que le estaba exigiendo la verdad

-¡Es la verdad! Allá tu si no me crees, adiós- pero cuando estaba dispuesta a irse este la tomo del brazo- ¿Ahora qué?

-Si tienes algún problema con alguien puedes decírmelo, confía en mí por favor, es lo único que te pido….- dijo este con una voz preocupada pero suave viéndola a los ojos- por favor- y le sonrió de una manera triste haciendo que esta se sonrojara más y se zafara de su agarre

-Solo… estoy bien- y se fue caminando rápido hacia su próxima clase

-Eso espero…- y salió del salón directo a dirección por una agenda aun pensando, ¿Quién sería tan bestia, malvado, inhumano para golpear a una hermosa mujer? Si lo llegara a conocer a ese tipo no se lo perdonaría JAMAS en la vida.

* * *

-¡Mukuro-san!-Dijo un chico castaño corriendo hacia la chica

-¿Eh?- volteo a ver a este- Ah, eres tu Naegi-dijo sin emoción alguna

-Em… Mukuro-san, tengo algo que decirte- y este se empezó a sonrojar

-Dime- y el castaño agarro aire y respiro profundamente

-Tú y yo somos amigos desde un buen tiempo y pues nuestra confianza y amistad es muy buena pero yo quisiera que, b-bueno quisiera decirte que y-yo… ¡Te qui-

-Naegi-kun es hora de nuestra siguiente clase, ¿Qué hace aquí todavía?- dijo Kirigiri con su cara seria-feliz como siempre pero al momento de ver a Mukuro su cara cambio a una sin expresión- Hola Mukuro-san…

-Hola Kirigiri-san, nos vemos después Naegi-

-¡E-Espera Mukuro-san! Aun tengo algo que decir-pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeaste Kirigiri-san?- Dijo Naegi sobándose la cabeza

- Tenias algo raro en la cabeza, de nada, ahora vámonos- y arrastro a este del brazo hacia la clase que les tocaba dejando a esta confundida en medio del pasillo

-Sera mejor que yo también me dirija hacia mi clase- pero al dar vuelta en el pasillo se topo con Ishimaru

-Mukuro-san…- dijo este mirándole a los ojos- ¿Qué haces todavía en los pasillos? Tu clase empiez-

-Ya lo sé, me quedé platicando con Naegi, es todo- y se fue dejando solo a Ishimaru con la palabra en la boca y con ciertos pensamientos

Era cierto que Naegi era un buen amigo, una buena persona, tímido pero gracioso, pero al parecer sus celos no lo dejaron ver eso y su mente se puso negativa por un momento …

* * *

Por fin era salida y toda la escuela se estaba vaciando debido a que todos querían llegar rápido a su casa donde no hacia frio, casi todos se estaban yendo en carros para evitar el frio, pero desafortunadamente nuestra comandante se tenía que ir a pie, no por que no tuviera carro, si no por que su hermana siempre se las hacía para evitarla e irse sola a la casa

Estaba caminando aun con la cabeza hacia abajo ocultando su cardenal pero unas manos grandes pero dedicadas también le taparon los ojos

-¿Quién soy?- dijo una voz distorsionada, haciendo que esta sonriera

.Mmmm no lo sé, tal vez… ¿Ishimaru?- dijo esta fingiendo curiosidad

-¡CORRECTO! – Dijo este quitándole las manos de la cara y se puso a un lado de ella caminando

- Jeje, te gane esta vez- dijo sonriendo de una manera victoriosa

-Si, después te doy un premio Jeje, ¿Te molesta si te acompaño a casa?- pregunto el pelinegro

-No, claro que no anda acompáñame- y le volvió a sonreír

Estuvieron un buen rato pero Ishimaru noto que Mukuro temblaba

-¿Tienes frio?- Pregunto Ishimaru

-Sinceramente, si, que día mas frio…- dijo mientras se frotaba los brazos

Ishimaru entonces se quedo callado un momento, pero después se quito su chaqueta

-Toma- y le puso delicadamente la chaqueta sobre los hombros a esta con un leve sonrojo

-N-No es necesario… pero gracias- y también se sonrojo levemente

-De nada- y le sonrió sin importar su sonrojo

Después de unos 5 minutos de platicar sobre cómo les fue en su día llegaron a la casa de esta.

-Llegamos, muchas gracias por acompañarme

-Un placer acompañarte, no me molesta para nada- y el sonrojo apareció otra vez en la cara de estos

-¡Hey Ishimaru!- grito alguien desde un auto haciendo que estos dos voltearan

-¿Kyoudai qué haces aquí?-Pregunto al ver a su "brother" en un carro (si, hasta el más rudo de los rudos le da frio)

-Vine por ti para que no te fueras caminando, anda sube, ah, ¡Hola Mukuro-san!- dijo este sonriendo con malicia- linda tarde ¿no?-siguió con un tono burlón

-Sera mejor que subas antes de que te frio Ishimaru- Dijo está ocultando su sonrojo y golpe volteando hacia otro lado- Nos vemos después- dijo abriendo la puerta de su casa

-B-Bueno, ¡Nos vemos después, Mukuro-san!- y se subió al auto de este mientas Mukuro miraba como el carro desaparecía de su vista

-Nos vemos después… ¡Oh no! Me quede con su chaqueta- apenas se acordaba que la traía puesta

Pero no se quito la chaqueta, era bonito imaginar que Ishimaru la tenía en un abrazo o entre sus brazos…

Entro a su casa como siempre recibiendo quejas de su querida hermana, pero ella ya no estaba en el mundo para escucharla, estaba en otro donde ella era feliz con Ishimaru-kun…

* * *

Perdón por el retraso enserio ;-; pero es viernes x3! capaz suba otro cap ewe

1*- Cardenal es un moreton en el ojo pero es mas grave

Oh yeah ~

Bueno, me iré antes de que se me haga tarde para la escuela ._.

Andy-chan fuera x3!


	6. Destino complicado

**Nota autora:** Sisisisisi mugrosos otro capítulo en el mismo día! Porque ustedes lo pidieron aquí esta xD

**ADVERTENCIA:** A.U

Antes de empezar quiero aclarar unas cosas del A.U

1-Aquí están los personajes mesclados (cuando digo mesclados, me refiero a que también saldrán de vez en cuando los de SDR2), la historia de todos no es exactamente la misma

2-Chihiro aquí es hombre…. ¿o no? (les dejare esta duda ewe)

3- Nadie está muerto

4- Las relaciones entre ellos puede variar (las parejas se conservan)

Y es todo C: al fanfic

**MukuroxIshimaru**

_Viernes en la noche (8:45pm)_

_Lugar (¿?)_

-¡Un brindis por la emboscada!- Dijo un señor de unos 30 años musculoso alzando una copa de vino en el aire

-¡SALUD!- Grito todo el escuadrón con copas en el aire y tomaron del vino

-¡Anda Mukuro! ¿Por qué no quitas tu seriedad con una copa?- Dijo el mismo señor llamado Frederik alto, musculoso, ojos grises y pelo negro hacia la comandante

-No gracias, no me lo recuerdes…- recordó la comandante cuando tomo 3 copas de vino llenas y estuvo diciendo tonterías y haciendo estupideces y en la mañana se levanto _(afortunadamente sola en su cama con toda su ropa)_ con dolor de cabeza, vomito y cuando llego al cuartel todos se rieron de ella _(grave error, recibieron unos buenos golpes y castigos por burlarse de la comandante)_ y juro **JAMAS** volver a tomar

-¡Bah! Como digas… lindo cardenal en tu ojo- y dio otro sorbo a su copa con una sonrisa burlona en su boca pero se borro cuando esta le dio un zape atrás de la cabeza- ¡AUCH!-

-No tenemos la victoria asegurada aun, no festejen temprano- dijo seriamente la comandante al sub-comandante

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?¿Acaso no estuviste ahí cuando tomamos el cuartel enemigo y eliminamos los archivos y los espías?- dijo algo enojado este mientras se servía otra copa

-No cantes victoria aun, ellos también eran muy inteligentes como para dejarse vencer fácilmente…- dijo pensando en que abra pasado con otros 2 espías que no vio en el cuartel cuando lo invadieron, aun no podía descansar, ella tenía que trabajar aun por la seguridad de todos, de su hermanita, sus amigos, su nación y la persona más importante: Ishimaru, el era una de las pocas personas por las cuales valía la pena conocerlas- Iré a tomar aire, aquí apesta a alcohol- dijo con un gesto de disgusto y salió hacia la azotea del cuartel a ver las estrellas- Algo no está bien, si ellos escapan con la información este país estará invadido de terroristas y yo no puedo aceptar eso... ¡rayos!- y golpeo el barandal con su puño-¿Qué debo hacer?- y pensó y pensó y pensó- Mejor les informo a todos sobre esto- y se encamino hacia la entrada del cuartel dispuesta a avisarle a todos pero al parecer todos estaban muy felices tomando y fumando tanto que no la escuchaban, así que fue por un megáfono y lo conecto a una bocina, suspiro y…

-¡ESCUCHENME BASTARDOS!-Grito Mukuro a todo pulmón y los soldados no tomaron mucho en reaccionar y volver a la realidad- Gracias- y quito el megáfono- Les tengo un aviso, y es para tomarse MUY en cuenta- todos se quedaron en silencio escuchándola- Dos espías… se nos escaparon- Y todos empezaron a murmurar cosas-Lamentablemente es la realidad y es por eso que no tenemos la victoria aun- y empezó a caminar por toda la habitación- Nosotros, compañeros, estamos aquí por una sencilla razón, somos encargados de que este país sea seguro para la nación, un país sin conflictos donde las futuras generaciones se enorgullezcan de nosotros, pero mientras esos "repartidores de la desesperación" sigan en este país, no podremos conseguir nuestra meta, ellos tienen fotos, archivos, vídeos, secretos, mentiras para que la gente caiga en desesperación y se una a ellos, pero nuestro deber es **DESTRUIRLOS**- y cuando digo la palabra "destruirlos" saco una navaja de quien sabe dónde y la enterró en la mesa asustando a todos-Así que… ¿Descansaremos o los detendremos y aniquilaremos?- dijo con un tono frio y amenazante

-¡DESTRUIR!-Dijeron todos elevando sus copas por segunda vez

-Bien, sigan disfrutando, yo me iré y planeare nuestro segundo ataque hacia ellos, buenas noches a todos- y se fue sin despedirse de todos más que de la camarera que era la única que le agradaba.

Se subió a su moto poniéndose el casco y se fue a toda velocidad hacia su casa por un atajo que solo ella sabia _(además de sus compañeros del cuartel)_, pero ese atajo era oscuro, lleno de ratas y no exactamente de las ratas pequeñas, si no de los hombres que robaban o violaban chicas inocentes que tenían que pasar por ahí para ir hacia sus casas, para mala suerte de ella su moto dejo de funcionar justo cerca de unos señores misteriosos que estaban ahí

-¡HEY MUÑECA! ¿No quieres pasar un buen rato?- Dijo uno de los 4 tipos que estaban ahí-¡Anda ven conmigo! No te arrepentirás- dijo con un tono burlón mientras los demás se acercaban a ella viéndola de una manera no muy normal, era obvio que estaban bajo efecto de alcohol.

-Les sugiero que no se me acerquen si quieren seguir viviendo- dijo amenazante mientras seguía arreglando su moto

-JAJAJA ¡No me hagas reír mocosa!- dijo el mismo mientras le miraba de arriba abajo-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¡Una sexy soldadita! Hasta con golpes incluidos jeje- dijo al ver el traje de esta que aun lo traía puesto y el cardenal en el ojo

-Soy una comandante y les repito por última vez, A-LE-JEN-SE si quieren vivir- dijo sin tomarle importancia a los "halagos" de este señor

-¡A ELLA!- y los otros 3 fueron corriendo hacia ella

**GRAVE ERROR**

En el momento en el que le iban a tocar los brazos, Mukuro les torció los brazos a estos y a uno le torció la mano haciendo que cayeran al piso dándoles unos buenos golpes en la cabeza con su pie y el otro se quedaba impactado por esta por la facilidad con la que los noqueo a sus compañeros

-¡¿P-Pero COMO?!, maldita pe% ¡MORIRÁS!- y este saco una navaja acercándose a gran velocidad hacia ella pero Mukuro era más rápida y en el momento en que este le iba a encajar la navaja en el cuello doblo su brazo haciendo que "accidentalmente" este se encajara la navaja en el ojo y cayera al piso sin vida junto sus compañeros inconscientes

-Se los advertí, ¡Ah! Y Pe# la tuya idiota- Dijo mientras se agachaba por su navaja y le pateaba la cabeza ya dispuesta a subirse a su moto he irse a cambiar

* * *

**11:37**

Mukuro guardo su moto en la cochera sin que su hermana se levantara y entro a su habitación por el balcón para que no viera su uniforme de comandante, tal vez si, en la escuela le decían comandante pero no por que supieran que trabaja realmente de comandante en un cuartel, si no porque parecía soldado en todas sus actividades y forma de ser, por eso le decían así.

Se cambio de ropa y se dirigió a la cocina a comer algo por que se estaba muriendo de hambre. Entro a la cocina y de un mueble abrió una puerta con comida y atrás de una caja de cereal había unas gomitas que eran solo para ella, las tomo y se fue gustosa al sillón a ver la tele

_"La gran modelo Junko-chan fue elegida entre las 10 mejores modelos del mun-"_

_"La hermosa Junko-chan ídolo juvenil de las chicas fue nombrada la chica mas herm-"_

_"Hermosa Enoshima Jun-"_

_"Ahora una entrevista exclusiva con Eno-"_

**¿Acaso no había un programa donde no saliera su hermana?**

_"Junko esto" "Junko el otro"_

Sinceramente quería mucho a su hermana pero le desesperaba que no hubieran programas buenos donde no saliera ella, pero si no había nada en la televisión, nada que un poco de Internet no pudiera arreglar. Saco su laptop y se recostó en el sillón con sus gomitas abriendo su "Facebook".

-Haber quien está conectado…-Decía mientras observaba la ventana de chat

_¿Naegi? Tarda mucho en contestar_

_ ¿Celestia? Aplica el visto_

_ ¿Chihiro? Es tímido y solo pone caritas y emoticones_

_ ¿Kirigiri? NI HABLAR_

_ ¿Sakura? No le hablaba mucho_

_ ¿Yamada? Lo más seguro es que estuviera hablando con sus "novias virtuales" usando sus fotos de perfil de Sebastian Michaelis, Usui, entre otros actores de animes._

_Siguió pensando con quien hablar hasta que apareció ese puntito verde que tanto amaba en el amor de su vida, desactivo el chat para todos excepto para…_

"**Desactivar chat opciones**"

-**Para todos excepto:** "Ishimaru kiyotaka"-

Y se dispuso a hablarle

-Hola Ishimaru, como estas?

_"Escribiendo"_

-¡Hola Mukuro!, Estoy bien, muchas gracias ¿y tú?

_A pesar de estar en una página de vulgaridades y chismes el no dejaba su perfecta ortografía para nada del mundo_

-Bien también, gracias, que haces?

**"Escribiendo"**- Platico con mi Kyoudai y Chihiro, sé que es tarde pero vale la pena desvelarse con ellos =)

-Cierto , oye, me quede con tu chaqueta jeje :p

**"Escribiendo"….** -¡Oh cierto! Pasare por ella mañana, no te preocupes, lo hice para que no tuvieras frio :D

Y se sonrojo levemente Mukuro

-Gracias Ishimaru ;D

Pero ella estaba roja como un tomate ante el comentario de este

-¿Y cómo va tu golpe?

_Habían pasado tantas cosas que ni se acordaba de el..._

-Estoy bien, solo me pongo una crema y se mequita, gracias

-Te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Segura que estas bien? Sabes que soy tu amigo y no me gustaría que no me tuvieras confianza

-Estoy bien

_"Visto"…._

_"Escribiendo"_

-Mukuro me tengo que ir ya que me tengo que dormir para no tener ojeras jeje, mañana paso temprano por mi chaqueta. Recupérate de tu ojos, adiós ¡Nos vemos!- y se desconecto un minuto después

_Mukuro no se lo podía creer…_

Ishimaru en su casa, el sábado temprano, platicar con él sin problemas…

¡ERA UN** PARAISO**!

Se despidió de él y apago su laptop y cerro sus gomitas, cerro toda puerta y ventana y se fue a dormir para soñar con Ishimaru y que el día de mañana llegara más rápido; se aventó a su cama mientras cantaba en voz baja _"Ishimaru vendrá a mi casa, Ishimaru vendrá a mi casa~_" hasta quedarse dormida…

* * *

_"Se encontraba está atada en una silla de manos a pies con unos sujetos en una esquina observándola a ella y a alguien más"_

_-¿Q-Que están haciendo? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿QUE LE HACEN A ISHIMARU!? ¡SUÉLTENLO! NOO POR FAVOR-_

_Suplicaba esta al ver como torturaban a este y lagrimas de sangren salían por sus ojos_

_-No… No,! NO!"_

* * *

-NOOOOO

Mukuro despertó llorando en su cuarto con la respiración agitada

-!HAY GENTE QUE TRATA DORMIR!- grito Junko desde el otro lado de la pared que se despertó ante los grito de esta

-!PERDÓN ONE-CHAN!- Grito esta intentando calmarla y sentandose en la cama

-Todo fue un sueño…- y bostezo estirandose y tallandose los ojos- ¿Qué horas son?- Miro el reloj "9:45"-¡OH DIOS! Ishimaru lo más seguro es que llegue a las 10, ¡debo apresurarme!- y se fue "volando" a la ducha para ponerse lo mas bonita y "femenina" que pudiera

* * *

**¿Qué pasara en la "cita" de estos dos?**

**¿Quienes mas saldran en el proximo cap?**

**¿Mis calificaciones subiran?**

**¿Dejare de hacer preguntas?**

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo nenes ~**

**Andy-chan fuera!**


	7. Sentimientos encontrados

**Nota autora:** no los distraigo, al capítulo pues xD

**ADVERTENCIAS:** A.U

**MukuroxIshimaru**

Mukuro se había bañado y cambiado lo más rápido posible con un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro rasgado (si, esos que están de moda), una blusa blanca que decía el típico _"Fuck the world"_, una chaqueta tipo rockera color cobre y unos botines cafés, no se vería muy femenina, pero se veía bien, se peino su corto cabello hacia un lado y espero a Ishimaru mientras veía en la televisión un reportaje sobre su hermana (pero de los únicos que le gustaban, de los que hacían parodias con imágenes de ella) mientras tomaba un poco de limonada. Aprovecho que su hermana estaba dormida para tomar la chaqueta de este y abrazarla y oler el dulce pero fresco olor de Ishimaru mientras imaginaba que lo abrazaba

-Imaginando jamás conseguirás nada Mukuro…-Dijo hablando consigo misma

**"Toc toc"**

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta

-Ya llego ¡Al fin! Dijo dejando la chaqueta en el sillón y se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola rápidamente- ¡Hey ho!-pero se detuvo cuando vio que no era Ishimaru- Ah, hola Naegi- dijo con su voz seria y fría

-¡Hey Mukuro-san! ¿Cómo estás?- pero Naegi al ver a Mukuro tan arreglada, se veía tan bonita y ruda- ¡W-Woah! Que l-linda te vez así, M-Mukuro-san- dijo algo sonrojado pero aun feliz

-Gracias Naegi-kun- y este le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa

-Jeje bueno quería saber si em…¿Tienes planes para hoy? Te quería invitar a desayunar algo o no sé si ya desayunaste p-pero bueno jeje yo….¿quieres salir?-termino la frase con una "sonrisa"

-Yo… bueno es que yo ya tenía planes y pues…-dijo esta intentado sonar no muy cruel

-Comprendo…-entonces su sonrisa desapareció, pero agarro aire y continuo- Mukuro-san , tengo algo muy importante que decirte-su cara cambio de triste a seria-¡Mukuro-san! YO TE QUI-

-¡¿Por qué rayos hacen tanto ruido?!-Se oyó Junko enojada desde adentro-¡HASTA ACA ARRIBA SE OYEN SUS GRITOS! ¡UNA PRINCESA NECESITA SU SUEÑO DE BELLEZA YA CALLENSE!- e intento volver a dormir

Mukuro y Naegi se quedaron con una gotita en la sien (Una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime pues) y Mukuro miro otra vez a Naegi

-¿Qué me decías?- Dijo con poco interés

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si…-dijo algo distraído pero se puso serio otra vez-¡Mukuro-san! YO TE QUI-

-¡Ishimaru-kun!-Dijo Mukuro al ver a su amado llegando caminando a la banqueta de su casa-Perdón Naegi-kun ahora estoy ocupada, será después, ¿Está bien?-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a este

-C-Claro…-dijo sonrojándose al ver a esta sonreír tan hermosamente a él- E-Em… ¡Adiós!-y se dirigió hacia la banqueta para irse si no antes mirar a Ishimaru que le dedicaba una mirada…¿Molesta? Y él solo se fue hasta perderse en una esquina

-¡Buenos días Ishimaru-kun!-Dijo está feliz de verlo por fin

-¿Qué hacia Naegi aquí?-Dijo este secamente hacia Mukuro

-¿Eh?- dijo algo confundida- Solo vino a ver si quería salir a comer algo pero eso no importa, ¿sabes? Naturalmente las personas te saludan con un "Hola"- dijo molesta al ver que este no le saludo

-Perdón….Hola Mukuro-san, vine por mi chaqueta-dijo este algo serio pero al ver lo hermosa que se veía esta se sonrojo levemente

-¡Oh claro! Enseguida la traigo- y se metió a su casa por ella

-_"¿Qué hacia Naegi aquí y por que la quería invitar a salir?"_- pensaba este, era obvio que los celos le impedían pensar con claridad las cosas- "Debo hacer algo para no perderla"- pensó mientras esta venia con su chaqueta

-¡Aquí esta!, cuide de que no le pasara nada malo- le extendió la mano con la chaqueta mientras sonreía a lo que este solo le devolvió la sonrisa

_-"Gracias, pero yo no necesito esto-dijo mientras tiraba la chaqueta al piso poniendo una mano en la cadera de esta acercando a Mukuro hacia a él, mientras acercaba lentamente su cara hacia la de ella_

_-¿Eh?-dijo está confundida y sonrojada por lo que hacia este_

_-Shhh….- y toco levemente los labios finos y levemente rosados de esta con los suyos_

_Un beso, si, un beso era lo único que quería de ella…. No, solamente un beso no, quería el amor de ella, que ella le dijera que su "corazón" era solo de él. ¿Era tanto pedir su amor? ¿Qué solo le mirara a él y a nadie más? ¿Que le dijera a las demás chicas "!Hey! El es MIO, ¡no lo toquen!"?, ¿Tanto era pedirle eso al destino o al dichoso "Cupido"? por que pareciera que si lo fuera, ya iban a graduarse de la universidad y el no le había dicho nada a ella y ella tampoco daba señales de que le atrajera, hasta este momento… _

_En menos de unos segundos ella lentamente correspondió al suave beso mientras este le abrazaba por las caderas y esta solo le abrazaba…."._

-¡ISHIMARU!- Grito Mukuro al ver que este se quedo "soñando con los ojos abiertos"

-¡¿EH,!?¡¿Qué pasa Mukuro-san?!-Dijo este despertando de su fantasía

-¡Te quedaste soñando con los ojos abiertos! ¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Me quede soñando con los ojos abiertos?- dijo este algo triste al ver que su visión no se hizo realidad

-Si, por cierto, ¿Qué pensabas?-dijo algo curiosa

-La curiosidad es un defecto muy feo- dijo este sonriéndole- ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo o a comer?

-¡Claro! Solo voy por dinero para irnos a comer- pero cuando se volteo para ir por el dinero este le tomo ligeramente del brazo

-No te preocupes, yo pago todo- dijo con una gran sonrisa a lo que ella se sonrojo levemente

-B-Bueno, ¡Pero te regresare después el dinero!- y este rio levemente

-Está bien, anda vamos- y este le tendió su brazo-¿Me permite acompañarla señorita?- dijo este alejando su miedo a un lado y sonriéndole a lo que está también perdió su miedo

-¡Con gusto lo acompaño!- y metió su brazo adentro del de este y se fueron a comer algo en una cafetería

* * *

-¿Y? ¿Qué está pasando?- Dijo una chica de pelo corto hasta los hombros y ojos negros

-Nada, solo está comiendo con un chico- dijo un chico al parecer igual a ella pero con pelo café oscuro mientras observaba la escena desde otra mesa y su cara estaba cubierta por el menú- ¿Sera su novio?

-¡Eso no importa! No debemos dejar que se nos escape ella, olvídate del chico- dijo esta susurrando- no debe saber que la estamos persiguiendo…

-Ojala pudiéramos escuchar lo que dicen….¿ Y si él es un nuevo soldado?-

-No creo, pero sí lo es, también debemos eliminarlo..- dijo secamente la chica

**_(En otra mesa)_**

-¿Enserio tu papa quería que fueras soldado? ¡Wow!- Dijo Mukuro mientras bebía un poco de su malteada

-Si lo sé, pero yo no quisiera abandonar mis estudios para irme a pelear con gente inocente que ni conozco por algo que no vale la pena y no es nuestro problema, pero mi papa insistía en eso, decía que si no entrenaba seria un debilucho, así que por eso tengo que ir todos los días al gimnasio y me inscribí en boxeo con Mondo- Dijo dando una mordida a su pastel alemán

-No eres un debilucho, si estas fuerte-y le dio un leve golpe es el brazo

-Bueno, yo ya acabe, ¿y tú?- dijo mientras se limpiaba su boca y sus manos

-Si, también y…. jeje-rio levemente al ver que este tenia betún en la comisura de los labios

-¿Jeje de que te ríes?- al oír la risa de esta también se le contagio

-Tienes… jeje espera- y acerco su mano a la boca de este y con el pulgar le limpio el betún, Ishimaru sintió su estomago revolver cuando las finas y suaves manos de esta tocaron su rostro - ¡Listo! Tenias betún en los labios jeje- dijo riendo y sonrojándose levemente

-_"Es tan linda cuando se sonroja…"_ Gracias Mukuro-san- dijo con una gran sonrisa- ¿Nos vamos?

-Si, claro- ambos se pararon, Ishimaru dejo propina y se fueron

**_(Otra mesa)_**

-¡Se nos van rápido!- dijo la chica parándose

-P-Pero aun no termino mi pastel…-dijo el chico tristemente limpiándose la boca

-¡Deja el pastel y vámonos!- y lo arrastro hacia la salida siguiendo a los otros

* * *

-Espera Mukuro-san, tengo una llamada, ¿ no te importa si la contesto verdad?- pregunto Ishimaru tomando su celular

-Claro que no, anda contesta- dijo mientras abría la puerta de su casa a lo que este se fue a la banqueta

-¿Hola?- dijo este contestando el celular

-_"Soy yo, Leon, te vi en el café platicando con Mukuro, ¡Bien hecho!, ahora solo necesitas besarla y la tendrás en la palma de tu mano"_-dijo este desde la otra línea del celular

-¿Qué? ¿Estas demente? ¿Cómo lo voy a besar así de la nada?- pregunto este algo alterado

-_"Em… bueno, de que estoy demente solo un poco, y digo, solo bésala, ya si te rechaza el beso, ya abras sentido sus labios, además vi como se sonrojaba y suspiraba por ti en la cafetería, solo hazlo, me tengo que ir, ¡Adiós!"_-

-¿Q-Que? ¡Espera no cuel!- y sonó el timbre de que este colgó- Bah….- y miro a Mukuro que lo esperaba recargada en el marco de su puerta- _"¿Le tomo la palabra o no?"_-pensaba este, realmente valdría la pena saber cómo se sienten los labios de esta-_"Yo….._

_Le tomare la palabra"…_

Y se dirigió hacia ella

-Bueno Ishimaru-kun, gracias por invitarme a comer- y le sonrió- pero no creas que no te pagare, iré por el dinero- dijo mientras se dirigía adentro pero este le tomo del brazo

-Yo no quiero que me pagues con dinero…- dijo este algo serio mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-¿Eh?-Dijo esta algo confundida-¿Entonces…?- pensaba que lo más seguro es que le dijera "Págame sacando buenas notas" o alguna otra cosa absurda

-Cierra los ojos- dijo este aun con voz seria y mirándola a los ojos

-¿Para qué?- Pregunto esta algo curiosa

-Ciérralos, por favor- repitió este con una voz más suave

-Bueno, no sé qué planeas hacer pero ya que- y cerro sus ojos y se cruzo de brazos

-"¿Valdrá la pena?...Ahora o nunca"- y se armo de valor….

_Tomo delicadamente la cara suave y fina de esta con sus manos, acercándose lentamente también cerrando los ojos y sonrojándose al extremo_

-Perdón, pero no lo puedo ocultar mas…- susurro y presiono sus labios suavemente contra los de esta…

_Si, definitivamente vale la pena esto..._

**Mukuro PV**

-Cierra los ojos- me dijo Ishimaru con una voz… ¿Seria?

-¿Para qué?- Pregunte yo con algo de curiosidad

-Ciérralos, por favor- me dijo con una voz un poco más suave

-Bueno, no sé qué planeas hacer pero ya que- y cerré mis ojos y me cruce de brazos.

_En menos de un segundo sentí sus manos en mis mejillas y su respiración se sentía mas y mas en mi cara, ¿Acaso hará lo que pienso que hará? Mi corazón latía a mil por segundo…_

-Perdón, pero no lo puedo ocultar mas…- susurro él

_ ¿Acaso el …?_

Entonces poco a poco sentí más cerca su respiración

_¿Esto realmente está pasando?..._

hasta que sentí algo en mis labios…

_¿El me…?_

Si, sus labios estaban pegados a los míos, me estaba…**Besando**.

Después de 17 largos años, después de 4 años de conocerlo desde la preparatoria, al fin, el me estaba besando, y no cualquier beso, mi PRIMER beso, y lo mejor, con el amor de mi vida…

_"¿Qué hago? ¿Muevo los labios? Nunca he dado un beso, ¡no se qué hacer!"_

Así que simplemente moví lentamente mis labios junto con los de el

**FIN MUKURO POV**

_Si, después de tanto tiempo, se estaban besando, no un beso apasionado, no un beso tierno, ni dulce, ni furioso ni atrevido_

_Simplemente un beso, un beso lento… pero nunca falta el o la que arruina el momento ¿Verdad?_

Ambos interrumpieron el beso por que una luz les molesto

-Oh dios… ¡ESTO IRA DIRECTO HACIA EL PERIODICO DE LA ESCUELA!-Dijo Junko al ver la foto de ellos dos besándose en la cámara que traía en sus manos-¡Yuju! Si esto se vuelve una gran noticia tendré dos puntos extras ¡Yay!- y subió las escaleras viendo la foto aun

Mukuro y Ishimaru se quedaron parados viendo como esta se iba

-M-Mukuro-san Em….d-debo i-irme y-ya- dijo el pelinegro que estaba extremadamente sonrojado

-¿Eh?¿Por qué?- dijo esta como si no pasara nada

-E-Em y-yo…-este estaba tartamudeando por los grandes nervios que tenia y su gran sonrojo

-¿Estas nervioso porque me acabas de besar, verdad?-pregunto esta algo burlona

-Y-Yo…- y solo hizo que este se sonroja mas, a lo que esta rio levemente y le miro a los ojos

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, Ishimaru-kun, no tiene nada de malo demostrar afecto- dijo con una sonrisa- malo hubiera sido si lo hubieras callado por otros 4 años mas… como yo-finalizo esta con un sonrojo

-¿Q-Que?- pregunto este sin comprender o entender lo que decía

-La verdad es que yo… bueno no sé si tu también sientas amor por mí, pero yo… yo siento algo de amor por ti, Ishimaru-kun, p-pero yo… no soy tan valiente como parezco como para decirt- pero fue interrumpida por que este puso sus manos en sus hombros

-¿E-Esto no es una broma v-verdad?- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Em… no, claro que no, ¿por- Pero este la interrumpió otra vez con un abrazo

-¡Koishiteru*!... Koishiteru, Koishiteru, Koishiteru, Koishiteru, ¡KOISHITERU!- repetía este mientras la abrazaba y sonreía a lo que ella solo correspondió al abrazo

-Koishiteru mo, Ishimaru-kun- y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-¡Espera! Se me olvido decirte algo importante- dijo mientras le tomaba las manos a esta y tomaba su postura firme- Mukuro-san, ¿Quisiera ser usted mi pareja a la que amare por siempre y luchare aun así a costa de mi vida?- dijo alzando la voz y aun firme pero con una sonrisa

-Si... ¡SI QUIERO ISHIMARU-KUN!- dijo esta abrazando otra vez a este y dándole un beso- Si quiero…-

-¡Genial! B-Bueno aunque me gustaría disfrutarlo más, me tengo que ir…. Nos vemos, _"My Lady"_-dijo este besando la mano de esta y bajando los escalones hacia la banqueta

-¡Nos vemos mañana Ishimaru-kun!-dijo ella agitando la mano viendo como este se iba…

* * *

_"Entro a su cuarto azotando la puerta y se tiró a su cama como si fuera un campo de flores, estaba extremada mente feliz que no podía dejar de sonreír desde hace unas horas, era como si tuviera un aparato para que no dejara de sonreír"_

_Tal vez la vida no la odiaba del todo, solo era por un momento, para ella ese momento fue como si fuera la "princesa" del castillo en llamas, un total infierno, pero no..._

_En unos minutos llego el "príncipe" a rescatarla de ese infierno que el mismo le había creado y le abrió los ojos a la princesa con un simple... beso_

_Si, un beso para despertar ese sentimiento destrozado en su corazón, pero no cualquier beso, fue un GRAN beso, uno lento, pero tierno junto con un abrazo_

_No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar ese momento, se sentía tan feliz que iba a llorar de felicidad, esas hermosas palabras ahora sonaban en su cabeza_

**_"Koishiteru"_**

_Pero la que la hizo sonrojarse al máximo fue la siguiente..._

**_"Mukuro-san, ¿Quisiera ser usted mi pareja a la que amare por siempre y luchare aun así a costa de mi vida?"_**

_Quería llorar en ese momento de tantas emociones que estaban revolviendo su cabeza, como esos ojos estaban fijos en los suyos mirándole de la manera que ella quería... con AMOR_

_Esos ojos rojos manzana, pareciera que le estaban viendo a través del alma._

_"Agarro el marco de la foto donde estaban juntos y lo beso y después lo puso en su pecho, sin duda estaba feliz y nadie le quitaría eso."_

_Por fin iba a estar todos los días junto a él de la manera que ella quería, no de manera amistosa, si no como dos par de novios agarrados de la mano que se amaban_

_Si, puede que él no sea el más romántico del mundo, pero con tan solo ver sus intentos de halagos y besos era suficiente para ella_

_No podía creer como un ángel como él estaba con una demonio asesina como ella, pero juró ella no hacerle daño, amarlo de verdad y serle fiel, y piensa cumplirlo al pie de la letra._

_Aun así fuera un juego o una broma, valía estar en un dulce falso paraíso como ese..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_"Koishiteru mo, Ishimaru-kun"_**

* * *

**¡OH SI NENES VOLVI!**

**VIVAN LOS NOVIOS YUJU**

**B-bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo para un discurso así que solo diré algo rápido**

**Koishiteru significa un "Te amo" pero para una relación más seria, como una de casados**

**Bueno, solo les quería decir también que por mis malas notas me castigaron un mes sin computadora y solo me dejaran usarla para tareas y quien sabe cuando suba el próximo cap… **

**Lo siento chicas, nos vemos después….**

**Andy-chan Fuera!**


	8. Love is war

**Nota Autora:** Que? Pensaron que abandonaría el fanfic;3? Claro que no! Siempre me las arregloxD

Bueno, al fanfic antes de que me distraiga viendo otra cosa lulz

**ADVERTENCIA:** A.U

**MukuroxIshimaru**

.

_"__**Sábado en la noche, 21:49pm"**_

-¡DEVUELVEME ESA CAMARA JUNKO!- Gritaba Mukuro mientras perseguía a su hermana por toda la casa de arriba abajo

-¡Atrápame si puedes JAJAJA!-Decía la modelo corriendo con la cámara donde tenía la foto de estos dos besándose

-Tu te lo buscaste….- dijo esta fríamente

-JAJAJA ¿Qué podrías hacer?-Pero cuando esta volteo su hermana ya no estaba - ¿Eh?¿Mukuro Donde estas?- dijo está caminando tranquilamente viendo a todas partes… ¿Muku?-¡AY!- dijo esta ya que alguien le cayó encima desde el techo- ¡¿COMO DIABLOS HICISTE ESO?!- le grito adolorida por tener a esta en su espalda aplastándola

-¡DAME LA CAMARA!-Dijo intentando tomar la cámara- ¡QUE ME LA DES!

-¡NO NO NO, NO TE DARE NADA!- dijo la hermana menos moviendo sus manos para que esta no agarrara la cámara- ¡No es mi culpa que te andes besando en publico así como la nada! Además yo le quería tomar una foto a la calle, ¡que tú te metieras en la foto es otra cosa!

-¿Y para qué diablos querías tomarle una foto a la calle?- dijo esta aun encima de su hermana

-Para un trabajo, ahora ¿te podrías quitar de mi espalda? ¡Me estas aplastando!-

-¿Para cual trabajo? Tú me habías dicho que te darían 2 puntos extras pero dime ¿2 puntos extras por publicar una foto mía que puede avergonzarme a mí y a Ishimaru durante TODO EL AÑO?- dijo esta aun encima de esta, no se quitaría de encima hasta que le diera la cámara

-Está bien, hagamos un trato, yo te doy la foto si me haces las tareas de Informática, ¿Está bien?-

-¿Y por qué de Informática? Bueno eso no importa, ¡Se supone que la tarea es para ti, no mía!- dijo algo molesta

-¡por favor! Tu eres experta en hackear cosas y reparar computadoras, ¡Por favor one-chan! Solo será una semana, ¿si? Además, es mi tarea o publicar esta foto en el periódico de la escuela para que la vean TODOS- dijo moviendo la cámara y sonriendo maliciosamente.

Esta suspiro agobiada mientras se paraba y ayudaba a su hermana a pararse dándole la mano

-Trato hecho, pero borra la foto para estar segura de qu-

-No la borrare hasta que pase una semana, para estar segura de que cumplirás tu trato- dijo sonriendo y guardando la cámara en un bolsillo de su falda

-Mas te vale…- y se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena

_**(Afuera de la casa de Mukuro)**_

-¿Hasta cuándo dejaremos de espiarla? ¡Nunca hace nada interesante! Nunca sale más que para ir a comprar algo, solo se la pasa en su cuarto en la laptop en facebook, escuchando música- dijo el chico de pelo café a su gemela pelinegra

-¡Ya cállate! Nuestro deber es espiarla todo el tiempo, solo se paciente, además, para algo somos espías, ¡DAH!-dijo esta dándole un zape

-¡Auch! Está bien está bien…Oye, ¿Y si el chico con el que estaba hace rato también es un espía solo que se hace pasar por su pareja?- dijo este sentándose atrás de unos arbustos

-No creo, si alguien tuviera un punto débil no lo mostraría tan fácil…mente… ¡Alex, eso es!- dijo la chica a su hermano que estaba distraído

-¿Ah qué?- dijo este

-¡Eso es! Investigaremos quien es ese chico y qué relación tiene con Mukuro, y si es su pareja, ¡Ya tendremos su punto débil!- dijo victoriosa la chica mientras guardaba sus cosas de espionaje

-¿Adivine? ¡Yay!-dijo este alzando sus brazos pero esta la golpeo-¡Auch! ¡Deja de golpearme por todo Alexa!-dijo algo molesto

-Ya deja de hacer ruido, ya vámonos- y se escabulleron ambos por las casas hacia su cuartel secreto…

_**(Adentro de la casa de Mukuro)**_

_Mukuro estaba en su habitación en una laptop especial con un plato de comida checando información confidencial sobre los espías que habían logrado escapar del ataque. _

_Buscaba en los archivos de los nombres y fotos de todos los espías registrados, en otra carpeta tenia la lista de todos los espías que fueron asesinados y arrestados y comparaba esa lista con la otra, pero ¡Nada! Aparecía que todos estaban registrados_

-Tal vez nunca registramos a esos dos porque nunca conseguimos sus datos… nunca se dejaban ver claramente, por eso no tenemos fotos de ellos… ¿Sabían de esto y escaparon antes del ataque o escaparon sin que nos diéramos cuenta cuando entramos?¿Y si están vivos pero tienen heridas?, Rayos, con todas estas dudas jamás sabré que paso con esos dos…- y siguió buscando información sobre estos mientras comía un poco más de su tempura (un sushi).

Pero el sonido de su celular sonando se escucho…

_"**Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends"**_

_**Its time to say goodbye Just be friends**_

_**All we gotta do Just be friends**_

_**Just be friends**_

_**Just be friends**_

_Sonrió al escuchar esa canción, esa canción la había puesto como timbre cuando llamara el que según ella __"solo será su amigo"__… Ishimaru_

_-Después cambiare la canción- y contesto el celular feliz- ¿Hola?_

_-"¡Hola cariño!"- se oyó la voz de este atreves de la línea, pero su voz sonaba algo nerviosa_

_-No tienes por qué ponerte nervioso, ya te dije-dijo al notar su voz nerviosa_

_-"P-Perdón, es que digamos q-que esto es algo nuevo p-para mí y n-no sabía si d-decirte así o no"-dijo este aun nervioso tartamudeando_

_-No importa, dime como quieras, ¿Y qué haces?- pregunto aun comiendo y checando la información_

_-"Hm estoy preparando mi cama para irme a dormir"- _

_-¿Aun siendo fin de semana te duermes temprano?-dijo esta sin aun creer que este jamás cambiaria - ¡Es sábado en la noche! Te tienes que divertir, dormir temprano déjalo para los otros días-_

_-"¡Imposible! La hora máxima para irse a dormir son las 10:00pm, si no tus ojos se cansaran y no tendrás suficientes energías para levantarte"-dijo este con su voz estricta y seria de siempre, jamás cambiaria aun estuviera fuera de la escuela_

_-¿Ni siquiera para hablar conmigo?- dijo esta fingiendo tristeza_

_-"Esto… em p-pues…"- su nerviosismo volvió_

_-Jeje es broma, anda mejor duerme, mañana nos vemos en la tarde, como a las…¿2:30pm te parece?_

_-"Cualquier hora es perfecta, bueno Mukuro-san, nos vemos mañana, descansa, te q-quiero…"- esta sonrió al oír su "te quiero" nervioso_

_-Yo también te quiero, Ishimaru-kun, ¡nos vemos!- y colgó su celular con una gran sonrisa en su cara- solo espero poder cuidarte con estos dos afuera poniéndote en peligro…- sonrió tristemente mientras apagaba la laptop y la guardaba en un lugar donde nadie la buscara ni la encontrara. _

_._

_**(Domingo, 2:10pm "Casa de Ishimaru")**_

-Bueno, ya tengo todos mis deberes y tareas terminadas, mi cuarto está recogido, ya me bañe, ¿Qué me falta?, Hm- y Ishimaru se puso a pensar- ¡Oh claro! Comprarle un regalo a Mukuro-san- dijo este guardando su billetera en su pantalón y bajando las escaleras corriendo hasta que se topo con…

-¡Auch! ¿Eh? ¡P-Padre!- dijo Ishimaru apenado y un poco… ¿Asustado? por haber chocado con su padre.

El padre de Ishimaru era **EXACTAMENTE **igual a él, solo que con el cabello más corto y usaba lentes de armazón delgado, unos 5 cm más alto e igual de flaco que Ishimaru pero se notaba que era fuerte

-¡P-Perdón por chocarte p-padre!, lo que pasa es que quería sal-

-¡No tartamudees! Tartamudear es un defecto horrible, además desde pequeño te he enseñado que JAMAS en la vida debes bajar las escaleras corriendo, te podrías haber caído y noqueado en la cabeza- dijo su padre con tono serio y estricto

-Perdón… bueno, estaré afuera un rato con-

-Estás demente si piensas que te dejare salir con el delincuente ese de la moto y peinado ridículo- dijo su padre ahora con un tono molesto

-¡El no es un delincuente!- alzo la voz este algo molesto- y no saldré con él, saldré con una amiga- dijo relajándose un poco

-¿Saldrás con una chica?-Dijo su padre sin poder creer que su hijo saldría con una chica, el nunca salía más que con el "delincuente" de su amigo y con el niño que parecía niña, solo con esos.-¿Con quién si se puede saber?-

-Es una amiga que tengo desde la preparatoria, ha venido pocas veces a la casa, por eso no la conoces aunque bueno, medio mundo la conoce por ser humana de una modelo-

_-"¿Hermana de una modelo? Espero y no sea de las caprichosas que solo se fijan en los chicos solo por su dinero"-_ pensó su padre al oír a este- Esta bien, solo cuídate, ¡y no gastes mucho!- dijo por ultimo su padre que se dirigía a la cocina por un café

-¡Claro papa! Nos vemos más tarde- y salió de su casa directo a una tienda de regalos mientras pensaba en que le regalaría- ¿Gomitas otra vez? Mmm no…¿Qué le regalare?- y se puso a pensar…-¡Tengo una idea!- y saco su celular y llamo a Leon

_-"¿Bueno?"-_ se oyó Leon algo cansado desde la línea

-¡Leon que bueno que te encuentro! Tengo dos cosas que decirte-

_-"¿Cuál es la primera?"-_bostezo este

-¡Mukuro ya es mi pareja! Muchas gracias por el consejo de besarla- dijo este feliz

_-"¿Funciono mi consejo? ¡Ah, digo!, Felicidades, ¡Bien por ti!, ahora, ¿Cuál es la segunda?"-_ dijo este un poco mas despierto"-

-Le quiero llevar un regalo pero no se que darle- digo este algo triste- Tú que eres experto, ¿Qué le gusta a las mujeres?- dijo parando de caminar

_-"Em… ¿Los peluches y las rosas?"-_ dijo este pero se oyó una risa femenina de fondo-

-Bueno, espero y le gusten, por cierto la voz que sonó se parece mucho a la de Maizo-

-"_Bueno si eso es todo me tengo que ir nos vemos después adiós"_- dijo este rápidamente y colgó dejando a Ishimaru con la palabra en la boca

-Bueno, iré a la tienda de regalos entonces- y se encamino otra vez hacia la tienda sin darse cuenta que una chica lo espiaba…

-Sabia que haría eso… ¡Todo marcha a la perfección! Ahora solo necesito llegar a esa tienda antes que él- dijo Alexa (recordación: así se llama la espía) mientras se escabullía por los arbustos con un costal hasta la tienda y entro por la puerta trasera-Ahora, solo tengo que y saco del costal un gran oso de peluche con una cámara adentro muy bien escondida- que suertuda eres de encontrar un chico así Mukuro-san, pero pronto tu mundo de fantasía acabara...- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente y escabulléndose en la parte trasera de la tienda para llegar a la entrada y noquear a la vendedora- Bien, es mi tur- pero al momento en el que iba a entrar a la parte delantera de la tienda (estaba en la alacena donde se guarda todo para que se entienda pues) Ishimaru entro a la tienda

-¡Buenos días! Em… quisiera comprar un oso de peluche, ¡El más bonito que tenga! Y un ramo de rosas -dijo este un poco nervioso a la vendedora pero con entusiasmo

-¡Claro! Si gusta esperar- y esta fue a la estantería de atrás a buscar un oso y sacar las rosas ya hechas pero en el momento en el que Ishimaru voltio hacia la entrada, Alexa entro y le doblo el cuello a la vendedora matándola al instante y tirada en el piso siendo ocultada por el gran mueble y saco el oso de peluche ya en una bolsa y con un listón en el cuello, y se puso el delatan del uniforme de la chica y agarro las rosas que esta iba a darle a Ishimaru

-¡Aquí esta joven!- dijo ella dejando el oso y las rosas en el estante y este voltio a verla

-¡Muchas gra!- pero se detuvo al ver que no era la misma chica- ¿Em que usted…? Bueno, ¿Cuánto es?- dijo mientras sacaba su billetera

-¡No es nada!-dijo esta sonriendo

-¿Nada?- dijo este sin creerse las palabras de la chica-¿E-Esta segura, no es broma?

-¡Claro! Es gratis, todo sea por un joven enamorado- y volvió a sonreír

-¿Segura? B-Bueno, si es así, ¡Muchas gracias!-dijo este agarrando la bolsa transparente con corazoncitos con el oso blanco mediano adentro y con otra mano las rosas- ¡Nos vemos!- y se fue feliz hacia la salida, y esta de inmediato se quito el delantal y arrastro el cuerpo de la chica hacia la alacena sin dejar rastros de evidencia….

.

Mukuro estaba nerviosa, Naegi había llegado hace unos minutos y de tantas veces que le dijo que estaba ocupada no le pudo negar una charla, estaban charlando afuera de la puerta de la casa de esta.

-Mukuro-san, lo que te voy a decir ahora va enserio y es verdad-dijo poniendo su voz seria

-E-Em, si claro, solo dilo-dijo sin darle importancia a la voz seria de este por los nervios de que Ishimaru llegara y se tuviera que ir

-Mukuro-san, yo… yo…- y esta voltio a verlo por lo nervioso que también estaba el-¡Sera mejor que haga esto antes de que alguien más me interrumpa!- alzo la voz Naegi

-¿Hacer qu?-pero no pudo completar la frase ya que los labios de Naegi estaban en la mitad de los suyos.

_Un beso "robado", de hecho, ni era un beso, ya que Naegi solo había puesto sus labios a la mitad de los de esta, pero no la soltaba, la tenía tomada de los hombros. Mukuro estaba en Shock por la acción tan repentina de este, solo se quedo ahí parada sin hacer nada, solo sentir como los labios de este estaban "casi" pegados a los de ella._

_**Hasta que oyó que algo se cayó al piso y miro algo que sus ojos se arrepentirían de haber visto…**_

_Lo que se había oído era el sonido de un ramo de rosas tirado en el piso, Ishimaru estaba en shock viendo como esta se estaba "besando" con Naegi con una cara como si hubiera visto a un muerto, no estaba llorando, solo estaba con la boca medio abierta y con los ojos bien abiertos con los brazos flojos, se podía ver que sus ojos se estaban cristalizando._

_Los ojos de este no podían aguantar más dolor, así que solo tiro la bolsa con el oso y se fue caminando rápidamente hacia su casa sin decir nada o hacer algo..._

-Oh no…-dijo esta separándose del "beso" de este mientras veía desde la puerta como se iba este- ¡¿POR QUE RAYOS HICISTE ESO?!- Grito Mukuro alterada hacia Naegi que se asusto al ver la reacción de esta-

-Y-Yo s-solo t-te mostraba m-mis sentimientos Mukuro-san, P-Porque ¡YO TE A-

-**¡LARGO DE AQUÍ Y NO ME VUELVAS A VER EN TODA LA VIDA NAEGI!**-Grito lo más fuerte que pudo está haciendo que Naegi se fuera corriendo de miedo en dirección opuesta a la de este y atrayendo la atención de unos vecinos curiosos. Mukuro solo se quedo ahí parada llorando con tanta rabia, ira, coraje y tristeza; fue hacia donde estaban las rosas de este y se agacho a recogerlas, después vio el peluche y cuando recogió la bolsa vio detalladamente el peluche: Era un hermoso oso de peluche blanco con ojos negros y una linda sonrisa y tenía un listón en el cuello que decía con letras doradas _"I love you"_ y con chocolatitos y bombones en otra bolsa más pequeña adentro…

_Recogio los regalos aun llorando y se metió a su casa directo a su habitación…_

-¿Recogio el regalo?- preguntaba Alex a su compañera

-Todo salió bien y hasta con Show incluido jeje… todo salió a la perfeccion, es hora de irnos, vamos- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente mientras se iba a otro lado con su compañero

.

-Anda volviste temprano-dijo el padre de este al ver que Ishimaru volvió pronto- y dime, ¿Cómo te fue?- y le daba vuelta a la hoja de su periódico

-No tengo ganas de hablar de eso…- dijo fríamente con la cabeza hacia abajo y subió rápidamente los escalones hacia su cuarto

-¿Hum?, jóvenes de ahora…- y volvió a su periódico.

_Entro a su habitación y tiro lo primero que vio de tanta ira y coraje que sentía, justamente un marco con la foto de ellos dos fue lo que tumbo y cayó el cristal protector en mil pedazos, al ver esto este se echó a llorar golpeando su cabeza contra la pared sin importar el escándalo que hiciera, solo quería desquitarse en ese momento, después de todo, el dolor que sentía al golpearse no superaba al que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo en su corazón_

_¿Acaso no era suficiente para ella?_

_¿Acaso era poca cosa como para que le cambiara por el primero que viera?_

_¿Acaso ella no le había dicho que quería estar con él? ¿Estaba mintiendo?_

_¿Todo eso era una mentira vil y cruel para hacerlo sufrir?_

_Su pobre cabeza estaba tensa de tantas preguntas que estaban dando vueltas por su mente, no podía pensar con claridad las cosas, solo había celos, celos, celos y mas celos invadiendo sus pensamientos_

**¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? ¡TODO ESTABA CLARO!**

Cuando llegaba y Naegi estaba con ella, además, Naegi y ella también ya eran amigos desde hace tiempo, era obvio que a él también le interesara ella.

Ishimaru lloraba de tanto coraje, sentía que sus lágrimas le quemaban y que no paraban, sentía que una parte de su corazón moría lentamente, lloraba mientras estaba tirado en el piso recargado en su cama, pero entonces recordó unas palabras de su padre hace tiempo:

"_**Siempre pelea por lo que más amas, jamás dejes que nadie te lo quite o te impida llegar a tu objetivo"…**_

_Entonces paró de llorar y su cara se puso fría y seria…_

Cogió el teléfono y llamo a cierta persona, espero a que contestara

_-"Naegi habla…"-_ se oyó la voz de Naegi atreves de la línea que sonaba algo triste

-Esto es la guerra Naegi- dijo amenazadoramente Ishimaru y colgó al instante tirando su celular a un lado en el piso- No te pondré el camino tan fácil, "Naegi-kun", en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale…- dijo mientras se paraba y dirigía a su baño a lavarse la cara, en el momento en el que vio su reflejo con los ojos rojizos de tanto llorar solo pudo pensar…

"_El amor es guerra… prepárate para ser aniquilado, Mukuro es mía y solo mía…"_- pensó mientras apretaba sus puños haciéndolo sangrar por el pedazo de vidrio roto que estaba apretando…

.

**Hola a todos!**

**Adivinen que?! Puss como soy asi bien Mainstream me quitaron el castigo:333**

**Solo debo sacar buenas notas y no estar todo el dia de tonta aquí xD**

**Que tal el cap? Muy sentimental o…? **

**Si ya se, un Ishimaru un poco psicópata e.é Eso enamora xD ok no ._.**

**Bueno fans, debo hacer tarea de español u_u, nos vemos mañana si no me da flojera xD**

**Andy-chan fuera!**


	9. Una guerra comienza

**Nota Autora:** Bueno, para no dejarlos con el suspenso, le avanzo al cap de una vez c:

Hice este capítulo mientras escuchaba: "Alguien más" de Belinda, así que si vienen fragmentos de la canción , es para poner fondo, ¿okay? e.e

Disfruten el cap n_n

**ADVERTENCIAS**: A.U

**MukuroxIshimaru**

* * *

_"Domingo de noche 9:11pm"_

-¡Baja a comer Hijo!- dijo el padre de Ishimaru que ya tenía los platos en la mesa.

Ishimaru bajo las escaleras lentamente aun un poco triste, metiéndose al baño de abajo a lavarse las manos y una vez en la cocina se sentó de mala gana y separó sus cubiertos para comer, una vez que su padre se sentó enfrente de este, la cena empezó, pero Ishimaru solo jugaba con su comida con los cubiertos

-Oye deja de jugar con la comida, desde pequeño te he enseñado eso, ya estas demasiado grande para eso ¿Por qué no has comido nada?, además oí que algo se rompió en la tarde, ¿Estás bien? Este día has estado comportándote raro- dijo su padre preocupado por su hijo

-Estoy bien, solo fue un cristal que rompí por error, no pasa nada, solo… no tengo hambre, buenas noches.-Ishimaru se paró de la mesa sin decir nada más y se subió a su habitación dispuesto a "Dormirse".

Ishimaru se acostó en su cama encima de las sabanas sin ponerse su pijama mientras pensaba muchas cosas sobre el día de hoy

_¿Debería informarle de esto a Leon o a Mondo?_

_¿Debería aclarar las cosas con Naegi o Mukuro?_

_¿Debería realmente pelear por Mukuro aun así ella no le amara?_

_¿Debería… deshacerse de Naegi?_

-_"¿Qué cosas estas pensando Ishimaru?"_- pensaba este- mejor me dormiré ya… mañana arreglare todo este asunto y aclarare las cosas- dijo mientras se metía entre las cobijas y cerraba los ojos pero en el momento en el que doblo una mano para agarrar una cobija sintió un gran dolor: Tenía una cicatriz del vidrio roto con el que se había cortado en la mano derecha.

**¡PERFECTO!** Ahora no podía escribir bien, se ve que era el mejor día de su vida

-Rayos, así no podre escribir… bueno, ya me las arreglaré- y cerró lentamente los ojos pensando en su amada- _"¿Por qué aun así te vi con otro sigo amándote?, ¿Por qué no te puedo odiar o dejar de pensar en ti?"_- pensó este ya algo medio dormido-_"Espero y todo esto haya sido una pesadilla horrible…"_-susurró por ultimo antes de quedarse dormido…

* * *

-¿Ya activaste la cámara?-pregunto el chico de pelo café a su compañera

-Sí, ahora solo debemos agarrar señal y…. ¡Listo!, tenemos una cámara infiltrada en su habitación-dijo mostrándole la pantalla de la laptop donde se podía observar el cuarto de esta desde donde estaba el oso de peluche que para suerte de estos estaba en una esquina del cuarto permitiendo una vista más extensa- solo debo ahora conectar el audio- dijo mientras ponía unos códigos en otras ventanas de la laptop

-Tengo una duda, ¿Y si realmente en su casa es normal y solo hace investigaciones en su cuartel?-dijo Alex mientras se acostaba en el piso

-Obvio no, debe unos archivos secretos en su habitación o tal vez hace video llamadas con sus compañeros ¡o yo que sé!, solo sé que esto es una buena idea esto, anda duérmete un rato mientras aun no es tu turno de vigilancia- Dijo mientras se acomodaba en su silla viendo la laptop-

-Buena idea, buenas noches One-chan-dijo Alex mientras se acostaba en una cama de la habitación-

-Descansa- y tomo un trago de su café bien recargado con cafeína.

* * *

_"Lunes, primera hora de escuela"_

Ishimaru se encontraba como siempre vigilando los pasillos de la escuela, viendo como todos se saludaban entre sí, viendo como otros se copiaban de la tarea de otros, otros platicando simplemente, etc etc…

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos no pudo evitar ver el casillero donde se suponía que debería estar Mukuro recogiendo sus libros, era lindo verla ordenando sus libros o sus cosas tan delicadamente para después que cerrara su casillero le dedicara una sonrisa y se fuera a su clase, pero lamentablemente esta no se encontraba ahí…

_"Su tortura no se encontraba ahí…"_

Cuando dio la vuelta en un pasillo se encontró a Naegi agarrando las manos de Mukuro diciéndole unas cosas que no entendía muy bien por la distancia, Mukuro solo tenía una sonrisa triste en la cara y también le dijo unas cosas a Naegi que tampoco entendía muy bien.

**_"Hubo un sueño ayer que me_**

**_Dejó con el alma rota_**

**_Algo en ti cambio no lo ves_**

**_Sólo escúchame está vez_**

**_Porque por ti puedo existir_**

**_Porque por ti puedo morir_**

**_Ahora…"_**

No podía soportar tanto dolor, sentía que lloraría en cualquier momento si hablaba o se acercaba, así que solo dejo a estos dos hablando sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

-Enserio, no son necesarias tus disculpas, te entiendo y me alegra que comprendas todo-dijo Mukuro sonriendo tristemente a Naegi

-P-Pero igual, otra vez te pido perdón, no debí haberte besado sin saber que estabas enamorada de alguien más, si tan solo lo hubiera dicho antes…-dijo Naegi agachando la cabeza sonrojado

-Lamentablemente así es Naegi-kun, veras…- Mukuro suspiro- Hubo un tiempo en el que tú me gustaste, no espera, en el que estaba enamorada de ti-Naegi abrió demasiado los ojos cuando esta dijo eso- pero… las cosas cambian y cuando piensas que jamás conseguirás algo… ah, eso es todo, lo siento Naegi-kun-dijo mientras se dirigía a su casillero a la vuelta del pasillo, pero este la detuvo del brazo- ¿Eh?, Naegi necesito ir a cla-

-¡Luchare!, Luchare por tu amor, ¡Mukuro-san!- dijo este mirándole fijamente a los ojos y esta se quedo perpleja a el comentario de este

-Naegi tu…- se quedo pensando unos momentos, ¿Estaba dudando? No, ¡Claro que no! Ella dejo de amarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que el amor de su vida era Ishimaru… ¿O no?- Nos vemos después- y se zafó del agarre para ir a su casillero por sus libros.

Mientras abría su casillero miraba a todos lados buscando a Ishimaru, era raro no ver a Ishimaru siempre en ese pasillo a la misma hora, saludándola y deseándole un buen inicio de semana.

**_"me tiembla el corazón sólo de ver_**

**_Que ya no me abrazas más_**

**_Que de tu vida me alejé…"_**

Guardo sus libros en su mochila y cerro el casillero encaminándose a su clase de Física, simplemente iba a ser realmente difícil estar con Ishimaru enfrente en el mismo salón sin poder verlo o escucharlo.

-Me saltaré esa clase, me ocultare en el baño y después saldré a entrenamiento de Futbol- y puso su mochila en su hombro y se dirigió a los baños a esconderse durante 40 minutos (para su suerte tenía su celular en la mochila).

.

_"Primera Clase, Física" _

-Mondo, ¿Sabes porque Ishimaru se ve deprimido? A estado así desde que entro al salón- susurro Chihiro preocupado por su amigo, cuando le saludo este solo le dijo "Hola" con un tono seco y muy bajo- Quisiera saber que le pasa…-

-No te preocupes pequeñín, ¡Mondo Oowada resolverá todo este misterio!-dijo este en voz baja sonriéndole al más pequeño

-_"Aunque se me hace raro que Mukuro no haya venido, ¿Sera por eso?, no, no creo, ya ha faltado varias veces y no se pone triste por eso"_-pensaba Mondo mientras miraba a su Kyoudai anotar los apuntes del pizarrón aburrido, no entusiasma como siempre-_"Algo está mal, debo preguntarle qué le pasa"_- y siguió anotando las cosas del pizarrón pero viendo a Ishimaru de vez en cuando…

-_"¿Tan cobarde es que no tuvo valor para verme a la cara? Nunca espere eso de ti, Mukuro-san, pero bueno, todo tiene su primera vez sin excepciones…"_-pensaba Ishimaru mientras anotaba lentamente los apuntes del pizarrón (no solo por que estaba triste, si no que la cicatriz en su mano ardía cuando doblaba la mano)- _"Aunque como dijo Leon, valió la pena besarla y sentir sus labios y escucharla decirme que me amaba, aun así fuera una cruel broma"_-

Ishimaru no podía concentrarse en la clase, su mente estaba llena de imágenes de Mukuro y de Naegi, no podía dejar de ver esa horrible imagen de Naegi besando a Mukuro de su mente…

**_"…sin apenas comprender_**

**_¿Porque tu amor_**

**_Es cruel? Quizá..."_**

Pasó la clase de física rápidamente, Ishimaru guardaba sus libros como si no importaran pero cuando estaba a punto de pararse para irse, llego Mondo con Chihiro

-Oye Kyoudai, te vi un "poco" triste en la clase, ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Mondo sin dar tantas vueltas al asunto

-No me pasa nada, solo… no quiero hablar con nadie hoy- Se paro rápidamente y se fue del salón dejando con la duda a Mondo y a Chihiro

-¿T-Tú crees que vaya a estar bien, Mondo?- pregunto Chihiro

-Claro, solo hay que darle un poco de espacio y algo de tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa a este- anda, debemos ir a nuestra próxima clase, nos vemos a tercera hora- y se fue tras Ishimaru a la clase de boxeo.

Cuando Ishimaru se encaminaba a la clase de boxeo, vio que del baño de mujeres salió Mukuro con su mochila haciendo a Ishimaru pensar:

-_"¿Se habrá saltado clase?, ¿Llego enferma y por eso no entro en toda la hora?"_- muchas dudas y preguntas estaban en la mente de Ishimaru- _"Se dirige al patio de entrenamiento, cuando vaya al gimnasio me la encontrare, le preguntare que le pasa"_- y se encamino al gimnasio dispuesto a arreglar las cosas con ella

.

Ishimaru estaba en los vestidores cambiándose la ropa de boxeo por su uniforme normal, cuando salió de los vestidores vio que Mukuro salía del gimnasio aun con su traje de futbolista, así que la siguió en el camino aprovechando que el maestro ya había tomado los puntos de las participaciones (Qué no saben los buenos golpes que se llevaron unos chicos por los grandes golpes de furia y coraje que lanzaba Ishimaru al recordar a Naegi y Mukuro juntos). Estaba tan cerca de Mukuro, de hecho, estaba detrás de ella siguiéndola, pero dudaba si hablarle o no, pero lo único que pudo decir antes de que se saliera al campo fue:

-Hola Mukuro-san…- susurro Ishimaru haciendo que Mukuro se volteara algo sorprendida

-Ishimaru-kun- sonrió esta algo feliz al saber que este no estaba enojada con ella y que le hablaba- Ishimaru-kun y-yo tengo tantas cosas que decirte, ¡Lo que viste no es lo que tú crees!-decía Mukuro algo alterada pero este solo puso sus manos enfrente en señal de que guardara silencio.

-No importa lo que piense o crea Mukuro-san, si tu eres feliz con Naegi, entonces se feliz con el- dijo con una gran "sonrisa" fingida en su rostro

-¡Pero no es lo que crees! Yo no amo a Naegi-kun…-al decir esto su voz se puso algo dudosa- y-yo t-te amo a ti, tu sabes que yo soy sincera ante todo, y si no te amara te hubiera golpeado cuando me besaste de la nada ¡Y lo sabes bien!- la tensión se había aumentado ya que no había nadie en el pasillo directo hacia el patio, solo estaban ellos dos- Por favor dame una oportunidad de explicarte todo- dijo esta casi rogándole

-Mukuro-san, no tienes que darme escusas, si te gusta Naegi y esto solo era una broma, comprendo, después de todo yo soy muy crédulo, eso todos lo saben- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa para evitar su llanto interno- ahora ve a tu entrenamiento, no quiero que faltes por mi culpa, nos vemos después Mukuro-san-

**_"no eres feliz_**

**_Estando junto a mi..."_**

Ishimaru se dirigió a su otra clase dejando a Mukuro triste y desesperada, había tantas cosas que quería decirle… no, no lo dejaría ir tan fácil solo por un mal entendido

-¡ISHIMARU-KUN!- alzo la voz está alcanzando a Ishimaru por detrás con un abrazo- No me dejes… juro que fue un mal entendido…

**Ishimaru POV**

-Mukuro-san, no tienes que darme escusas, si te gusta Naegi y esto solo era una broma, comprendo, después de todo yo soy muy crédulo, eso todos lo saben- le dije mientras le daba una falsa sonrisa, sentía que rompería en llanto en cualquier momento si seguía ahí escuchando mentiras- ahora ve a tu entrenamiento, no quiero que faltes por mi culpa, nos vemos después Mukuro-san- y me dirigí a mi próxima clase caminando rápido para evitar tensión, pero antes de dar vuelta en el pasillo alguien dijo mi nombre y me abrazo por detrás: _Mukuro_

-No me dejes… juro que fue un mal entendido…- me decía con una voz, ¿quebrada?- por favor tienes que creerme, ¡no espere 4 años para escucharte decirte que me amabas como para que por un mal entendido me dejes! Por favor, ¡Tienes que creerme!- finalizo Mukuro con su voz totalmente quebrada.

Una lágrima resbalo por la levemente rosada mejilla de Mukuro, de todas las cosas horribles que podía ver, lo que estaba viendo era de lo peor: mi amada **llorando** por mí

_¿Estaba actuando? ¿Y si realmente todo esto era un malentendido? Mukuro no es una persona de mentir, ella es una persona sincera, era muy pésima para mentir, además, le declare la guerra a Naegi por ella como para que ahora me haga el sufrido, si la pierdo eso sería ¡IMPERDONABLE!, debería confiar en ella, después de todo, por algo era mi mejor amiga, y digo era por qué después de todo… _

**_En el amor ambos deben sufrir y arriesgarse, ¿no?_**

-No llores Mukuro-san, no me gusta verte llorar, no deberías manchar ese hermoso rostro con dolor- dije mientras ponía mis manos en las mejillas de Mukuro y con mis pulgares limpiaba sus lagrimas- te creo- dije mientras depositaba un suave y rápido beso en los labios de Mukuro arriesgándome a ser castigado por desobedecer las reglas de la escuela, pero cuando se trata de ella, ¿A quién le importan las reglas? Digo, es tan hermosa que nadie se resistiría a robarle un beso, pero ahora eso sería imposible, ¿Porqué? Por qué ahora ella me pertenece a mí…

Le abrace después del beso, me correspondió al abrazo y pude escuchar una leve risa de parte suya de felicidad, su risa era hermosa y femenina…

_"Solo mía... mía y de nadie mas"_- pensaba mientras aun la abrazaba, sentía un sentimiento de...¿posesión?

Una sonrisa tétrica se me hizo en el rostro

_Una sonrisa que me decía que ahora ella solo seria mía..._

-Gracias por perdonarme, Ishimaru-kun- se aferro mas a mi abrazo, sentir sus frágiles y suaves brazos en mi cuello… era una experiencia única

-No hay nada que perdonar Mukuro-san- dije separándome de su abrazo aunque me costara-bueno, ya perdiste mucho tiempo conmigo, ahora, ¡Ten cuidado en tu entrenamiento y esfuérzate!- dije recobrando mi postura energética y estricta- nos vemos después, ahora debo apresurarme a mi clase, ¡Adiós!- y me fui caminando rápido a mi clase que empezaría en 3 minutos

**FIN ISHIMARU POV**

**Mukuro POV**

-Adiós Ishimaru-kun…- susurre antes de salir a mi entrenamiento

-¿Porqué tardaste tanto?-me pregunto Celestia cuando me vio- ¡El entrenamiento ya empezara y tu quien sabe donde andas!-

-Créeme que por mí, me hubiera perdido todo el entrenamiento por estar con el-dije algo soñadora, parecía una niñata enamorada

-¿Con quién estabas, si se puede saber?-me pregunto algo curiosa Celestia (típico de ella)

-¡DEJEN DE HABLAR USTEDES DOS Y PONGANSE A HACER DOMINADAS CON LOS BALONES!-Grito nuestra entrenadora de futbol

-Sera un secreto- le guiñe el ojo y me fui por un balón a entrenar.

**FIN MUKURO POV**

* * *

-¡ALEXA, TIENES QUE VER ESTO!- grito Alex mientras miraba la pantalla de la laptop

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo está alarmada acercándose a su hermano- ¿Pero qué…?- también se quedo impactada al ver la imagen en la laptop

-¿Q-Que hace nuestra jefe a-ahí?- pregunto Alex a su hermana

-N-No lo sé… ¿C-Cómo entro tan fácilmente?- tenía los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión

-¿Qué está haciendo?- en la pantalla estaba su jefa buscando algo en el ropero de esta

-No lo sé, solo observemos que hace- dijo Alexa- _"Que rara vestimenta trae, parece una…"_- pensó esta al ver a su jefa con una falda corta (y vaya que era corta) con unas botas y una torero negro recogido en 2 coletas….

* * *

**¿Quién será la mente maestra?**

**¿Qué pasara con Naegi?**

**¿Leon lograra tirarse a- a no esperen! Ya me sali del tema xD**

**Bueno, este es el capitulo por hoy, estuvo largo verdad e.e? …**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap, besos y abrazos a todos!**

**Andy-chan fuera!**


	10. Amor Peligroso

**Nota Autora:** Ya volví criaturitas del señor ~ con un nuevo capítulo y toda la actitud!

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar algo, si eres fan del IshiMondo y del Ishiceles, no te recomiendo leer este fanfic, ya me han dicho que Mukuro y Ishimaru hacen una mala pareja y que blah blah blah, bueno, esto todo, AL FANFIC!

**ADVERTENCIAS:** A.U

**MukuroxIshimaru**

* * *

_"Lunes, hora de descanso"_

Ishimaru se encontraba hablando con sus Kyoudais Mondo y Chihiro sobre lo que paso esa noche y mañana.

-Nunca espere eso de Mukuro-san, ella se veía tan buena persona- dijo Chihiro algo decepcionado, no era muy amigo de Mukuro pero se entristeció al ver cómo era realmente-

-¿Te cambio por Naegi en un día? Vaya, no sabe de lo que se pierde, lo siento Kyoudai- Dijo Mondo algo triste por el rechazo de su amigo

-Aun no he terminado- dijo Ishimaru cambiando su expresión triste a una sonrisa- Después me explico que fue un mal entendido, todo ya se arreglo y volveremos a estar juntos como pareja, sería una tontería dejarla ir por un mal entendido-

-¡Eso me alegra, Ishimaru-kun!-Dijo Chihiro contento para después comer más de su puré de papas

-Chihiro, hoy es lunes, ¿Si sabes que cocinera toca hoy verdad?- dijo Mondo mientras levanta una ceja mirando a la cocinera que estaba sirviendo la comida en las charolas

-Para ser honesto… también te recomiendo que no lo comas- dijo Ishimaru mientras tomaba su jugo de frutas

-¿Pero p-porque?- después miro la cuchara donde tenía el puré y vio que había un pelo en el- ¡Qué asco~!- dijo Chihiro con una voz aguda, tan aguda que parecía de chica tanto que estos dos se le quedaron viendo raro

-Pequeñín no te lo tomes a mal pero tu voz sonó como la de una chica jeje-Mondo rio levemente

-Lo mismo opino, Chihiro-kun jeje…-y también rio levemente hasta que vio que Chihiro agacho la cabeza- ¡P-Pero no te lo tomes a mal Chihiro-kun!-dijo Ishimaru preocupada

-N-No importa jeje, solo fue un "gallito" que se me escapo- y les dedico una sonrisa a Mondo y Ishimaru-será mejor que no coma esto- dijo mientras alejaba la charola con la comida- iré al baño- y se levanto de la mesa con la bandeja, se dirigió a tirarla y después hacia un pasillo vacio donde nadie le viera

-_"¿Por qué rayos tenía que hablar así?"_- pensaba mientras caminaba lentamente por ese pasillo-_"Si se enteran de mi secreto… si Mondo se entera de mi secreto…"_- no se imaginaba la cara de estos al descubrir que el….-_"Solo debo ser más cuidadoso, eso todo"_- y fue directo a su salón aun así faltaran 10 minutos para la clase.

* * *

_"Séptima clase, clase de actuación"_

La clase de Actuación estaba por empezar, ese día era especial por qué tenían un examen, cada quien la clase pasada se llevo un dialogo que tenía que protagonizar a la perfección, tenían que hacer equipos de tres de dos chicos y una chica, después de hacer actuaciones de _"Tristeza, amor, comedias, etc…"_, ahora tocaba el reto difícil… **_"Bipolaridad"_** en resumen: tenían que hacer una escena de "Amor Yandere". Los compañeros de Ishimaru eran Mukuro (Que casualidad, pero él no la eligió, en verdad, fue su maestra hace unas semanas) y un chico de otro salón que aunque no lo conocía era muy bueno en ser actor, pero no se encontraba por ningún lado ese chico y muy pronto les tocaba actuar

-No lo encuentro por ningún lado- Decía Mukuro entrando otra vez al salón y dirigiéndose a la maestra- lo busque cerca de los baños, en el campo, en el gimnasio, nada, no aparece- decía algo preocupada- el es nuestro compañero del examen, ¿Qué haremos maestra?- dijo mirando a su Maestra

-No te preocupes, elegiré a otra persona que ya participó para que les ayude- dijo la maestra sonriendo y mirando a todos sus alumnos- Vamos a ver… mmmm, ¡TU!-Dijo Señalando a Naegi que estaba en una orilla del escenario

-¿Yo?-dijo Naegi auto-señalándose- P-Pero-a Naegi no le molestaba la idea, pero lo que le molestaba es que Ishimaru estaría con él y Mukuro…

-Si tu, ayudaras al equipo de Mukuro en su actuación por qué no vino su compañero, después de todo, ya te aprendiste el guion y tu también tienes el mismo papel que el de su compañero, así que será como repetir el examen, ahora, ¡A TRABAJAR!- y aplaudió en señal de que se acomodaran en sus lugares, claro, no sin antes de que Ishimaru y Naegi se dedicaran unas miradas asesinas.

-Bueno chicos, su escena es en la casa de John que es Naegi, donde Robert que es Ishimaru entra y descubre que Katy ósea Mukuro le es infiel, Robert entra en pánico y quiere asesinar a John y entra en locura, empecemos, oh, pero antes chicos, recuerden que esto es AC-TUA-CIÓN (lo decía ya que varios chicos reprobaban por ciertas escenas "vergonzosas"), nada de lo que hagan les tiene que avergonzar, después de todo es falso, ahora sí, ¡ACCION!-grito la maestra de actuación desde su silla viendo hacia el escenario donde primero solo estaban Mukuro y Naegi, en una orilla se encontraba Ishimaru atrás de una puerta falsa "escuchando" lo que decían "John y Katy".

-¡Katy por favor!- decía "John" desesperado-Escapa conmigo hacia un nuevo país, una nueva vida, lejos de todos los que quieren impedir nuestro amor-y se acerco a "Katy" para tomarle las manos- ¡Ya no tendrás que hacerte la vida difícil con el patán de Robert!- pero Katy le dio una cachetada (que se vio y sonó muy real)

-¡¿Pero qué diablos dices John!?- dijo Katy alzando la voz pero después relajándose-Yo... pasamos muy buenos momentos juntos, me divertí mucho contigo y no me arrepiento de haber engañado a Robert para estar contigo un tiempo p-pero…- le miro fijamente a los ojos a John- ya no es igual, y-yo…. Ya no te amo- decía lo último casi en un susurro

-P-Pero, ¡¿Y los momentos que pasamos juntos, acaso no los recuerdas?!- pregunto histérico John mientras se acercaba a ella rápidamente para tomarla de los hombros- ¡YO TE AMO!-decía mientras la sacudía asustándola.

-J-John me estas lastimando los h-hombros- dijo Katy nerviosa

-¡Solo dime que si escaparas conmigo y todo estará bien!- la sonrisa de este temblaba- ¡DILO!-

-¡NO! Si lo admito, engañe a Robert por qué me aburría él y solo lo trate como un juguete que podía desechar cuando yo quisiera y me fui contigo aprovechando lo incrédulo que era, pero a comparación contigo, ¡el si me amaba de verdad y no me utilizaba como un juguete para después botarme y querer jugar otra vez conmigo cuando ya me pierdes!- Alzo la voz algo quebrada mientras le salían lagrimas reales del rostro (-"Por alguna razón me siento algo identificada"-)

-¡CALLATE Y DILO!- y sacudió brutalmente a Katy que puso una mano en el hombro de este para quitárselo de encima, pero paro de hacerlo cuando un balazo se oyó y John dejo de moverse, Katy quito su mano del hombro de este, estaba sangrando (Mukuro se había echado sangre falsa en la mano para hacer el efecto del balazo), John cayó al suelo muerto segundos después

-J-John...- dijo Katy asustada, pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose sonó haciendo que volteara lentamente a ver quien le había disparado a su amante- R-Rob-bert, ¿Q-Que haces a-aquí?- dijo estando parada en shock

-Owww perdón por interrumpir el momento romántico, pero yo también tengo asuntos importantes que arreglar contigo- dijo "Robert" entrando a la escena con una pistola (pistola de sonido) en la mano mientras le sonreía a Katy- por pura casualidad escuche la conversación que tenían ustedes dos y como me pareció un poco molesto que guardaran secretos sobre mi y que hablaran MAL de mí-dijo alzando la voz- pues, lamentablemente tenía que interrumpirlos- y le dedico una sonrisa "tierna", pero con sus ojos temblando de locura le quitaba todo lo tierno- Así que…- rio levemente con una voz algo pasiva- ¿Soy un incrédulo? Jeje vaya, ¡No me esperaba ese pensamiento tuyo de mi!- hablaba rápido pero claramente con un tono de voz algo nervioso-Así que… ¿Yo también soy solo un juguete qué puedes desechar cuando quieras?- dijo con una sonrisa triste en el rostro, su tono de voz tan real era tan bueno que la maestra se inclinaba mas para ver-¡Oh que lastima! Y yo que creí que éramos almas gemelas, ¡Que mala eres Katy!- dijo fingiendo tristeza y poniendo una cara de ternura haciendo que la maestra soltara un "awwww"

-R-Robert, y-yo… l-lo siento, i-intentaba d-decirte p-pero-Katy sentía nervios de que Robert le "disparara" en cualquier momento- t-te juro que mi intención no era lastimarte sentimentalmente p-pero y-yo-

-¿Lastimarme sentimentalmente? ¿Por qué?- su cara cambio a una de curiosidad mientras movía su cabeza ligeramente tan tiernamente que la maestra deseaba tener una cámara para tomarle fotos, se estaba muriendo de ternura- Si tu y yo seguimos juntos, tu y yo aun somos pareja- y le dedico una sonrisa- ¿o acaso me equivoco?- y su cara cambio otra vez a una triste

-¿Eh?- Katy estaba confundida-¿D-De que hablas?- Katy retrocedía lentamente, aun tenía nervios por que este aun tenia la pistola

-¿De qué hablo?- solo una risa malvada pero sensual mientras miraba abajo y se acercaba lentamente a Katy, la maestra y las chicas presentes que veían la obra ahora se estaban desangrando nasalmente- De lo que hablo, es que tu- le tomo de los hombros a Katy- ¡Aun eres mi pareja! Después de todo, no por un simple "problema" nos vamos a separar, ¿verdad?- y le sonrió a Katy

-R-Robert y-yo...- Katy no sabía que decirle- p-pero yo ya no t-te a-

-¡CALLATE!-Alzo la voz Robert mientras agitaba a Katy que estaba totalmente asustada- ¡Tu eres mi pareja, tu eres mi novia, tu eres de MI pertenencia!-grito algo molesto tanto que hasta los del publico se asustaron- Tu eres mía mi querida Katy, nadie en este mundo podrá separarnos, tú misma me juraste que estaríamos juntos…- sonrió mientras le tomaba las manos y las ponía en su corazón- p-para siempre…- tenía una sonrisa tétrica pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza-¿Acaso me has mentido?- entonces borro esa sonrisa de la cara, enserio Ishimaru estaba matando a todos con su gran actuación-

-Y-Yo…- Katy estaba entre la decisión de vivir o morir- Jamás te mentiría Robert- decía Katy algo nerviosa-_ "Aunque todo esto es actuación, Ishimaru me está dando un poco de miedo"_- pensaba Mukuro enfocándose en la actuación-Yo s-solo te amo a ti-dijo mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de él, pero este empezó a reír de manera maniática haciendo que Katy (y Mukuro) se pusiera más nerviosa-

-JAJAJAJA ¿Enserio crees que me creeré esa vil mentira tuya? Jeje- su cara estaba entre burlona, coqueta y psicópata- ¡anda que tampoco soy tan idiota y crédulo! Jeje- Alzo la voz aun burlona poniéndose una mano atrás de la cabeza soltándole las manos a esta- vaya mentira…- su cara cambio a una sin emoción- mentira…-sus ojos empezaron a temblar y se mordió los labios- ¡TU ERES UNA VIL MENTIROSA!- Y después de eso le dio una "cachetada" a Katy muy fuerte haciendo que cayera al piso con una mano en la mejilla, todos en el publico estaban con el suspenso y la maestra estaba extasiada de pura emoción

-R-Robert…- mas lagrimas caían por su rostro, por alguna rara razón, Mukuro sentía miedo de Ishimaru, sentía como si todo esto fuera real- ¿Q-que t-te est-ta pasando?- sus nervios crecían mas y mas-

-¿QUE ME ESTA PASANDO? JAJAJAJA-Empezó a reírse maniáticamente Robert con una voz algo más aguda pero macabra-¡PASA QUE TU SERAS MIA PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD!-Se agacho hasta quedar cara a cara, pero Mukuro retrocedió por intuición propia, no por qué viniera en el guion- Tu corazón solo es mío… de nadie más, nunca lo olvides, si lo llegaras a olvidar, tendría que castigarte- dijo mientras le apuntaba con la pistola haciendo Mukuro llorara mas de miedo y nervios como si todo esto fuera real- aunque…-puso su dedo en el gatillo- ahora mismo podría castigarte, y hacerte aprender la lección y así hacer que tu corazón solo sea mío de verdad jeje- dijo con voz pasiva riendo levemente mirándole fijamente a los ojos a Mukuro- Solo mío…-su dedo se recargaba mas en el gatillo- Por fin será solo mío jeje- puso la pistola en el pecho de esta mientras se preparaba para "disparar" hacia el corazón de esta-

-A-A una p-persona que amas n-no le deberías h-hacer daño- decía Katy nerviosa, ahora pareciera que Katy y Mukuro eran una misma persona, Mukuro sentía realmente el sentimiento de miedo

-¿Eso crees?- dijo con una voz burlona para después reír levemente-Oh, entonces me decías que me amabas y te ibas a revolcar con el imbécil de John no me lastimabas, yo era feliz sabiendo eso, ¡tienes toda la razón!- dijo resaltando la palabra "imbécil" y de forma sarcástica las palabras- no tengo mucha paciencia, así que solo te diré unas palabras antes de que seas solo mía- dijo quitando el arma de su pecho pero sin dejar de apuntarle- La verdad yo ya tenía sospechas sobre tu relación con John, todas los días tu falta de interés en mi y tus falsos besos y abrazos solo para no hacerme sentir menos cuando realmente lo era- su cara se había relajado, pero sus ojos aun mostraban tristeza, haciendo que todos se murieran de ternura otra vez- tenía la esperanza de que algún día dejaras de engañarme y realmente me amaras, pero lamentablemente no fue así, tu lo seguías amando a él…- Ishimaru por alguna razón le dio sentimiento, sentía como si esto realmente le estuviera pasando- al ver que lo amabas mas a él, que le abrazabas mas, que le besabas más… te acostabas con el todos los días que lo visitabas a pesar de que el te maltrataba por puro masoquismo y yo nunca te toque por miedo a lastimarte….- Ishimaru se le empezó a quebrar la voz y Mukuro solo se limitaba a verlo fijamente a los ojos- Nunca comprenderé tu forma de amar Katy, tu amor me lastimaba tanto…-le volvió a acercar la pistola- "A una persona que amas no deberías hacerle daño", pero en este caso me doy cuenta de que tu amor…- su dedo volvió a apoyarse en el gatillo y su cara se volvió a una de furia- ¡FUE UNA VIL Y CRUEL MENTIRA!- entonces apretó el gatillo haciéndolo sonar y Mukuro abrió mas los ojos, tocaba la parte de su pecho y con la mano que aun tenía sangre falsa la puso en su pecho para hacer otra vez el efecto del disparo, la mano de Ishimaru temblaba, sentía como si realmente le hubiera disparado y una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla, Mukuro extendió un brazo hasta la cara de este, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, pero cayo "muerta" al suelo y la mano de esta resbalo por la cara de este hasta el suelo.

"Robert" se acerco más a ella y puso la cabeza de esta sobre sus piernas

-A-Ahora tú y yo estaremos juntos… ¡PARA SIEMPRE!- y empezó a reír maniáticamente otra vez con lágrimas en la cara- ¡PARA SIEMPRE! JAJA- Seguía riendo y mas lagrimas caían de su rostro mientras todos los del espectáculo estaban asustados y impactados por su gran forma de cambiar la actitud- JaJa….-su risa iba bajando de tono hasta uno quebrado- ja…- ahora su cara reflejaba tristeza- perdóname….- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza haciendo que las lagrimas cayeran en la cara de Mukuro y se ponía la pistola en su cabeza- perdóname….- y sonó el gatillo asustando a todos y dando a entender que la obra ya había acabado, que una vez que sonó el balazo todos los del público y los colados que estaban ahí se pararon y aplaudieron por la gran actuación que hicieron estos y la maestra hasta estaba llorando por tanta emoción que fue la obra

-¡BRAVO! ¡MAGNIFICO!- Gritaba la maestra mientras aplaudía y se subía al escenario- ¡FELICIDADES CHICOS!- dejo de aplaudir- ¡TIENEN UN DIEZ CERRADO! Y tú Naegi tienes 1 punto extra, que te da un 9.5 en tu calificación- dijo sonriente la maestra viendo como se levantaban del piso

Ishimaru, Mukuro y Naegi se levantaron del piso contentos por sus calificaciones, pero Ishimaru y Naegi dejaron de sonreír al verse a la cara.

-Buena actuación, Naegi-kun- dijo Ishimaru mirando a otro lado-

-Gracias, igualmente-dijo Naegi imitando a este, fue por su mochila y se dirigió a Mukuro con una sonrisa- Excelente actuación Mukuro, eres una gran actriz, nos vemos después- y se alejo de ella moviendo la mano levemente en señal de despedida

-Gracias Naegi-kun- y Mukuro le dio una sonrisa igual de grande, cosa que a Ishimaru le molesto, Mukuro no sonreía mucho y si sonreía no lo hacía a cualquiera-Nos vemos- y le hizo la misma seña de despedida y volteo a ver a Ishimaru dirigiéndose a él con una gran sonrisa pero la maestra le bloqueo el camino-

-¡EXCELENTE ACTUACIÓN KIYOTAKA! Pareciera que si estabas llorando en verdad y que tus sentimientos eran reales, ¡Deberías ser actor!-

-M-Muchas gracias por los halagos maestra, pero solo lo hice por qué es mi obligación sacar buenas notas en todas las materias, como todo alumno debería pensar- dijo sonriendo con entusiasmo-

-Ow… que lastima, tienes el don chico-y la maestra le sonrió- bueno, es todo, ya se pueden retirar contentos por su calificación, ahora debo calificar a más gente, ¡Bonita tarde!-y la maestra volvió a su lugar.

Ishimaru miro a Mukuro y esta le dio una sonrisa, salieron ambos por la puerta a los pasillos mientras caminaban a quien sabe donde

-Entonces… ¿Me acompañas a mi casa?- pregunto Mukuro rompiendo el silencio

-Lo siento Mukuro-san, tengo que ir por unas cosas a delegación- dijo algo triste Ishimaru- pero mañana te puedo acompañar-sonrió Ishimaru-

-Oh… está bien, te comprendo- Su tono de voz se hizo triste y se fue caminando hacia la salida dejando a Ishimaru solo y pensando-

-"No puedo dejarla sola… Será mejor que me apure y vaya por la agenda para alcanzarla"- Pensó Ishimaru mientras caminaba rápido hacia delegación por una agenda y unos papeles que debía llenar.

* * *

-Justo a tiempo, ¡Mira!-dijo Alexa a su hermano al ver a Mukuro sola caminando por una calle solitaria- Es hora de atacar, llama a los chicos- y se dirigió atrás de unas cajas que estaban en un callejón cerca de la calle, Alex llamo a cinco chicos muy fuertes con ropa negra que tapaba todo sus cuerpos y una máscara de Anonymous-

-Miren chicos, van a secuestrar a esa chica-dijo Alex señalando a Mukuro- pero tengan cuidado, también sabe defenderse, la dejan inconsciente y la traen al callejón, ¿Ok?- finalizo Alex

-A mi señal chicos, una, dos, ¡TR-

-¡Mukuro-san!- grito Ishimaru alcanzando a Mukuro y caminando al lado de ella- Termine todo lo que tenía que hacer y vine a alcanzarte lo más rápido que pude- Ishimaru respiraba un poco rápido pero igual le sonreía a su amada- Una dama no debería caminar sola por unas calles tan solas-

Alexa estaba molesta, ahora no podían atacar por que estaba su pareja…

-Un momento…-Alexa pensaba en un plan- Esto me da una idea, chicos, ¡Ataquen ya!, pero que no se den cuenta de que salieron del callejón-

Los cinco chicos salieron del callejón con pasos sigilosos para después acercase a estos y atacarlos por detrás, tres chicos hacia Mukuro y dos hacia Ishimaru.

-¡¿Pero qu-?!-Mukuro no termino la frase por que los chicos le agarraron los brazos y le taparon la boca para que no gritara e hicieron lo mismo con Ishimaru- "Ishimamum"- Mukuro no podía zafarse del agarre de este aun así los intentara golpear- "Me prometí que lo protegería aun así costa de mi vida…"- pensaba Mukuro que ya estaba desesperada por que los tipos intentaban noquear a Ishimaru en el cuello, logro quitarse las manos de la boca- ¡SUELTENLO!-grito mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba otra vez quitarse a los tipos de encima, pero segundos después Mukuro abrió los ojos por que se oyeron unos quejidos de dolor que esperaba y no fueran de Ishimaru, pero se sorprendió al ver a Ishimaru golpeándolos y librándose del agarre para rescatarla

-¡¿Pero cómo diablos te zafaste?- pregunto uno de los tipos viendo a dos de sus compañeros tirados inconscientes-

Mukuro aprovecho que los demás se distrajeron para también noquearlos e ir a abrazar a Ishimaru

-¡Ishimaru-kun!-dijo Mukuro mientras abrazaba a Ishimaru preocupada-¡¿Estás bien?!- Mukuro puso sus manos en la cara de este para verle si estaba herido- ¡¿Te hicieron daño, estás herido, te sientes mal, puedes caminar, puedes ver bien!? ¡Dime cuantos dedos ves!- decía rápidamente Mukuro preocupada mientras levanta dos dedos en la cara de Ishimaru.-

-E-Estoy bien Mukuro-san-decía Ishimaru respondiendo al abrazo de esta- ¿T-Tu estas bien?- pregunto Ishimaru poniendo sus manos en la cara de esta delicadamente-

-Si estoy bien, mejor vámonos antes de que salgan mas de esos tipos-dijo Mukuro tomándole de la mano y dirigiéndose hacia otro camino pero se detuvo un momento-espera…- volvió hacia donde estaban los tipos noqueados y empezó a checar si sus trajes no tenían un escudo o algo que reflejara para quien trabajan, solo tenía las mascaras pero no reconocía a ninguno si lo había visto en un ataque o como un esclavo –

-Mukuro será mejor que nos vayamos…-Dijo Ishimaru preocupado- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Ishimaru al ver que esta guardo una máscara en su mochila.-

-Listo, vámonos- le tomo de la mano a Ishimaru y lo arrastro hacia otro lugar

-¡O-Oye!-dijo este algo sonrojado y molesto por no contestarle-

Mientras tanto Alexa veía furiosa como Mukuro se iba con el chico mientras salía lentamente a ver a sus compañeros noqueados inconscientes.

-M-Me las pagaras Ikusaba…-decía Alexa apretando sus puños, después una sonrisa malvada apareció en su cara- Ya sabemos tu punto débil, prepárate para ser derrotada junto con tu noviecito… ¡Alex!-Alzo la voz Alexa hacia su hermano- Vámonos, es todo por hoy-

-E-Esta bien…-Dijo Alex mientras se iba con su hermana por un atajo hacia su escondite.-

Era cierto que en los hermanos debería haber confianza, pero a Alex había ocasiones en la que su hermana le daba miedo.

* * *

-Me pregunto quienes era esos tipos-decía Ishimaru caminando de la mano (Que por cierto, Mukuro fue quien le tomo la mano por que le dio pena a Ishimaru)- fueran quien fuera, ya no es recomendable que te vayas por esa calle, de ahora en adelante, yo te acompañare siempre a tu casa, por protección- decía Ishimaru agobiado por lo de esa mañana

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Ishimaru-kun, yo también te defenderé- dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa- bueno, ya llegamos, gracias por acompañarme Ishimaru-kun- Mukuro le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla haciendo que este se sonrojara-Hasta mañana, ve con cuidado por favor- dijo mientras abría la puerta de su casa-

-Gracias, tendré cuidado, hasta mañana y ¡HAZ TUS TAREAS!-Finalizo Ishimaru con una sonrisa-

-Sí, si las hare…- decía mientras entraba a su casa- ¡Adiós!- y cerró la puerta mientras se despedía con una sonrisa , pero una vez cerrada la puerta se recargo en esta y se deslizo hasta llegar al piso- ¿Por qué ami? ¿Por qué ahora? Estoy en peligro…-pero paro un momento-… Ishimaru… mi amor estás en peligro…- hablaba consigo misma Mukuro mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza

* * *

**Chan chan chaaan!**

**Cual sera el secreto de Chihiro?**

**Que tal Ishimaru y su actuacion Yandere?**

**Que tal Mukuro preocupada:3 ?**

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, los dejo con la duda muajajaj:3**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que estará interesante e.e**

**Andy-chan fuera!**


	11. El mal comienza

**Nota autora:** Ya estamos en el capítulo 11 tan rápido! WOAH! Y todo gracias a ustedes y sus hermosos reviews y sus ánimos… shorare otra vez :'D Y bueno, pues… nunca se que decir ._.

Al capítulo pues xD (notese que solo tengo inspiración para los capítulos)

**ADVERTENCIA: A.U**

**MukuroxIshimaru**

* * *

_"Lunes, tarde 4:42pm"_

Mukuro se encontraba en su habitación observando la máscara desde hace unas horas, no pudo comer por la angustia que tenia, necesitaba saber quiénes eran esos que querían dañarle a Ishimaru y a ella, quien sabe si solo la buscaban a ella o a Ishimaru, o a los dos…

Más dudas entraban en su pobre cabeza y solo le daban más angustia y nervios.

-Debo llamarlo haber si está bien- dijo Mukuro que marcaba en su celular rápidamente al celular de Ishimaru con la mano temblorosa- _"Esta sonando…"_-Mukuro se mordió el labio de los nervios que tenia- _"Contesta por favor…_"-pensaba Mukuro mas nerviosa hasta que se dejo de oir el timbre del celular.

-_"¿Hola?"_- se oyó la voz de Ishimaru desde la otra línea, Mukuro suspiro y contesto

-Estas bien…-dijo Mukuro relajada- Me alegro, estaba preocupada por ti- Mukuro cerró sus ojos con toda la relajación posible en ella- ¿Cómo estás?-

-_"Estoy bien gracias, el que debería estar preocupada soy yo, lo de la mañana me asusto mucho"_- dijo Ishimaru nervioso-"E-Em o-oye te quería preguntar algo…"-Ahora sonaba más nervioso.

-¿Si, que pasa?- pregunto Mukuro con algo de nervios también-_"No preguntes por la máscara, no preguntes…."_- suplicaba Mukuro en su mente.

-_"Em, bueno, el miércoles será el baile de Halloween, quería ver si t-tu irías para irnos j-juntos"_- Mukuro pudo presentir que Ishimaru estaba sonrojado

-Claro que iré contigo Ishimaru-kun, con mucho gusto-Mukuro sonrió mientras se sonrojaba levemente también-¿De qué iras disfrazado? Yo tal vez de Vampira, no sé exactamente de qué, pero tiene que ser de miedo, no quiero ir como las otras que solo aprovechan estas fiestas para mostrar sus disfraces de "Zorras" jeje- rio Levemente Mukuro

-_"¡Mukuro-san!, esas no son palabras que usa una dama, deberías moderar tu lenguaje"-Dijo algo molesto Ishimaru-"Una dama hermosa no debería rebajarse a ese nivel"_- dijo algo nervioso pero sin tartamudear Ishimaru-

-Si me escucharas realmente como hablo jeje, pero después de todo es la verdad, diferentes palabras, mismo significado, como sea- rió levemente Mukuro, Ishimaru JAMÁS cambiaría sus modales aun así estuviera afuera de la escuela-

-_"¡Oh cierto no respondí a tu pregunta! Que grosero de mi parte, bueno, si tu vas de vampira, yo iré de Vampiro"_-Ishimaru estaba feliz de que esta le acompañara, pero su felicidad desapareció cuando escucho a su padre llegar y al parecer de mal humor-_"Amor, te llamo después, ahora estoy muy ocupado, pero te veré después, lo prometo, nos vemos"_- Al parecer a Ishimaru ya no le daba pena decirle cariños a Mukuro, ya se iba acostumbrando.

-Está bien, nos vemos amor, te amo…- Mukuro colgó el celular y volvió a ver la máscara detalladamente- _"Los encontré y los destruiré… lo prometo"_- pensó Mukuro apretando la máscara doblándola un poco- _"Lo juro por ti….Ishimaru-kun"_- y doblo la máscara deformándola completamente….

_(Casa Ishimaru)_

-Hola Padre, ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?- Pregunto Ishimaru a su padre que estaba sentado en el sillón con una mano en la frente, parecía muy estresado-

-Bien…- Al parecer su cara demostraba lo contrario a estar "bien"- tengo demasiado trabajo, será mejor que lo haga ahora para no perder tiempo- dijo parándose del sillón directo hacia un maletín que tenía una laptop de su trabajo-

-Yo no te veo muy bien padre, si estas cansado puedes ir a dormir-Ishimaru sabía que si alguien tenía algo pendiente debía terminarlo aun así estuviera cansado, pero todos los días, tardes y noches su padre trabajaba y no descansaba, ya hasta tenia ojeras de todo el cansancio, simplemente se merecía unas buenas vacaciones.

-¿Descansar? ¡IMPOSIBLE! No puedo dejar mi trabajo pendiente así como así, todo trabajo debe ser terminado en su debido tiempo y yo no tengo tiempo para descansos, ya deberías saber eso, no quiero que tu también te tomes "descansos" y bajas calificaciones, ahora si me permites, tengo trabajo que hacer- Finalizo abriendo su laptop y abriendo unas cuantas hojas de cálculo.

Su padre jamás escuchaba a Ishimaru, para el todo era _"Trabajo, trabajo y trabajo"_, ninguna cosa podría salir mal porque_ "Equivocarse no es de hombres, es de humanos"_, una frase que a Ishimaru se le hacia un poco absurda, desde que el era pequeño su padre lo tenía al corriente con los estudios, para nada del mundo él podía equivocarse y el también sabía muy bien que no podía por la simple razón de que ya sabía el castigo que traería si no hacia sus tareas…

**_"Una horrible infancia y niñez…"_**

Ishimaru solo subió a su habitación a relajar su mente de todos esos recuerdos malos que tenía y pensar en algo bueno, por ejemplo su novia: Mukuro. Con tal solo pensar en eso sonreía y le hacía feliz, pero esa felicidad no le duraba mucho ya que recordó algo muy importante: No le había dicho a su padre que tenía una relación con Mukuro

_¿Cómo reaccionaría su padre respecto a eso? ¿Bien o mal?_

_¿Lo castigaría o lo felicitaría? ¿Lo regañaría o le diría "Invítala un día a la casa, hijo"?_

Ishimaru estaba nervioso por la respuesta de su padre, no sabía si decirle o no…

_¿Tendría que abandonar a Mukuro por la orden de su padre?..._

**¡JAMAS!**

Su padre desde que era pequeño le había quitado todo lo que para los demás niños era diversión, Ishimaru nunca pudo tener una infancia y niñez normal como los demás niños, nunca pudo jugar los famosos "videojuegos", ni ver la televisión como cualquier persona normal en este mundo, además las únicas ocasiones en las que usaba la computadora era para hacer las tareas (sin contar las veces que su padre no estaba y se creó el famoso _"Facebook"_ que todos usaban), tampoco tuvo amigos con quienes salir a jugar en sus tiempos libres, ni siquiera tenía tiempos libres por que su padre le obligaba a estudiar todos los libros hasta que se los aprendiera de memoria, una tortura para él.

Claro, no se arrepentía de qué ahora era el más listo de toda la universidad y que en unos años terminaría su carrera exitosa mente, pero la verdad siempre tuvo curiosidad de cómo era esa emoción que sentían los niños al ganar un videojuego o ver su programa favorito de televisión, algo que Ishimaru ya no podría sentir jamás…

-Está bien, ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?- Dijo Ishimaru con una sonrisa triste.

-Tampoco tengo tiempo para comer algo, esto es importante, pero gracias de todos modos- El padre de Ishimaru estaba perdido en su trabajo que ni le miraba a este que lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar e irse a tomar un poco de aire fresco afuera de su casa para relajarse un poco.

-El jueves es la fiesta y necesito un disfraz, hmmm ¿Dónde conseguiría uno?- pensaba Ishimaru parado en la banqueta de su casa, pero unos ladridos agudos le interrumpieron- ¿Eh?- buscaba de donde provenían los ladridos hasta que sintió algo en la pierna y bajo la mirada- ¿Chuck?-Dijo Ishimaru al ver que el pequeño "amiguito" mascota de Mondo estaba caminando por su cuadra- ¿Qué haces aquí pequeño?-Dijo mientras cargaba al pequeño perro blanco (que suplicaba que su padre no saliera y le viera tocando un "sucio" animal)-¿Estás perdido?- pregunto Ishimaru con una sonrisa como si el perro fuera a contestarle.

Ishimaru JAMAS tuvo una mascota por el simple hecho de que a su padre nunca le gustaron por lo sucios, peludos, "molestos", destructores y intranquilos que eran, y su madre por qué era alérgica a unos cuantos y ni siquiera pudo tener un canario , es por eso que siempre que iba a casa de Mondo jugaba con Chuck un rato, era divertido jugar con él a la pelota o agarrarle sus patas y hacerlo "bailar", acariciar su suave pelaje (que Mondo aunque fuera algo despistado nunca se le olvidaba bañar y cepillar a su perro), otra cosa de lo que tampoco pudo disfrutar en su niñez…

-Anda, te llevare a casa de Mondo, solo que iremos rápido para que mi padre no me regañe, vamos- dijo Ishimaru mientras se encaminaba hacia la casa de Mondo que estaba solo a unas cuadras de su casa, pero a nuestro querido Vigilante del aula se le olvido que las calles no eran seguras ahora…

-Vamos a ver quién eres tú, "Ishimaru-kun"- decía Alexa que seguía a Ishimaru sigilosamente sin que este se diera cuenta- Veamos que podemos usar en tu contra y en la de Mukuro…-

Alexa desde su lugar podía observar que Ishimaru caminaba con un perro en los brazos hacia una calle que ella conocía a la PERFECCIÓN, ¿Por qué? Muy fácil, era de las calles más peligrosas con más bandidos y delincuentes, unos los conocía, otros solo de vista, etc…

-_"Me pregunto ¿Qué hará alguien como él en estas calles tan peligrosas?"_- Alexa vio como el llegaba a una casa (que era la más "normal" al parecer y en buen estado) y tocaba el timbre-

-¿Quién?- se oyó una voz como la de Mondo pero más gruesa y masculina

-Soy Ishimaru, vengo a dejar a Chuck que al parecer estaba perdido-Dijo Ishimaru desde afuera de la casa y Daiya le abrió la puerta feliz-

-¡Lo encontraste! Lo estábamos buscando Mondo y yo- dijo mientras Ishimaru le daba al perro y le acariciaba su pelaje- ¿Dónde lo encontraste?-

-Bueno, se diría que él me encontró a mí, estaba afuera de mi casa y de la nada llego él jeje em, ¿Dónde está Mondo?- pregunto Ishimaru con una sonrisa-

-El aun sigue buscando a Chuck pero volverá dentro de unos minutos, ¿Quieres que le llame al celular para que venga?-pregunto Daiya sacando su celular

-No, muchas gracias solo venia a saludar y a dejar a Chuck, buenas tardes Daiya, nos vemos después-dijo Ishimaru dándose la vuelta

-Igualmente y ¡Gracias!- Daiya se dio la vuelta y se metió a tu su casa feliz por qué su pequeño amigo había regresado-

Ishimaru solo sonrió al ver que había hecho una buena acción y seguía encaminándose hacia su casa lo más rápido posible antes de que su padre notara su ausencia.

Alexa dejo de seguirle para pensar en su macabro plan

-Eres una buena persona Ishimaru, pero lamentablemente seria una lastima que poco a poco tus amigos y tu caigan lentamente por culpa de Mukuro, ¡Que lastima enserio!- Alexa no podía dejar de pensar en sus amigos lastimados y sus amigos muertos por el ataque a su cuartel- estas muerta Mukuro… tu mundo será un INFIERNO en vida- una sonrisa malvada se mostro en el rostro de esta y se fue del lugar hacia su cuartel para seguir planeando su plan.

Ishimaru caminaba tranquilo por las calles silbando hasta que alguien tropezó con el enfrente tirando al parecer unos libros y libretas

-¡P-Perdón!-Dijo una voz femenina y tímida a la vez recogiendo sus libros

-Perdóname a mí, fue mi culpa por no verte, deja te ayudo- Dijo Ishimaru mientras se agachaba a ayudarle- Ten tus libr- pero Ishimaru paró en seco cuando le vio la cara a la chica que tenía un GRAN parecido con…- ¿Chihiro?- pregunto Ishimaru notando que la "chica" se puso nerviosa y se fue corriendo con sus libros- ¿C-Chihiro?...- Ishimaru no se lo podía creer- No creo, Chihiro no se vestiría de niña por ninguna razón, o tal vez… no, no imposible que él sea…-Ishimaru sacudió su cabeza y se fue directo a su casa.

* * *

_"Martes, escuela, quinta hora"_

Mukuro se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras esperaba el recreo pacientemente, el maestro había faltado y tenían dos horas libres.

Mukuro estaba intentando leer a gusto debido a los gritos de sus compañeros que no le dejaban leer en paz y para colmo llego Hagakure a molestarle

-¡Mukuro! Debo decirte algo importante, ¡Es algo de vida o muerte!- decía Hagakure mientras se sentaba en el banco desocupado de enfrente.

-¿Qué pasa Hagakure?-Mukuro no apartaba la mirada del libro.

-El jueves que es el baile, ¡Algo malo pasara! No sé que es, pero lo vi en mi bola de cristal, ¡Debes tener cuidado!, es enserio- Dijo Hagakure preocupado.

-Hagakure-Dijo cerrando el libro y mirándole- Sigo sin entender por qué crees en esas cosas de la magia y los hechizos y ver el futuro y blah blah blah, nada malo pasara, estas equivocado, ahora, si me dejas leer en paz mi lib-

-¡Pero Ishimaru-chii también estará en peligro!- Dijo Hagakure llamando la atención de esta.

-¿Qué? P-pero ¿Qué tiene que ver él aqui ?- Mukuro estaba preocupada ahora, ¿Por qué metió a Ishimaru a la conversación?.

-No lo sé, solo es una advertencia, cuidado Mukuro- Y Hagakure se fue a su asiento dejando a Mukuro con la palabra en la boca.

-_"¿Ishimaru en peligro? ¿Debería tomar esto enserio?"_-Pensaba Mukuro nerviosa pero el sonido del timbre anunciando que ya era recreo la distrajo-_"Debo ir con Ishimaru"_- pensó mientras sacaba su almuerzo y salía en busca de Ishimaru en la cafetería.

Mukuro buscaba en la cafetería a Ishimaru, ni Mondo ni Chihiro los encontraba, ahora estaba más preocupada, camino y camino pero ¡NADA! Mientras caminaba y buscaba por la cafetería a los chicos se topo con un Naegi algo deprimido.

-Oh, Hola Naegi-kun, ¿Has visto a Ishimaru-kun?- pregunto Mukuro con una ligera sonrisa, pero este seguía algo triste y más cuando menciono a este.

-No, no le he visto y ni le pienso ver- La cara de Naegi mostraba tristeza y molestia.

-¿Eh? Vaya, que grosero- Mukuro se puso entre molesta y confundida por la actitud de este- Bueno, si no sabes donde esta me tengo que ir, adiós- Mukuro camino algo molesta afuera de la cafetería pero este le siguió aprovechando que nadie estaba en los pasillos- ¿Pasa algo Naegi?-pregunto Mukuro dándole la cara.

-No sé de quién estés enamorada, pero yo prometí que haría guerra por tu amor, y pienso cumplirlo, yo se que tu aun me amas aunque sea en el lugar más profundo de tu cora-

-Ya tengo pareja, lo siento por ti, adiós Naegi-kun- Mukuro solo se fue directo a buscar a Ishimaru en delegación o en alguna otra parte, pero Naegi se quedo de pie con el corazón roto…

_¿Porque no pudo ser más valiente y decirle sus sentimientos cuando tuvo la oportunidad?_

_¿Porque tenía que ser tan cobarde y guardar sus sentimientos?_

**¡POR DIOS!**

Tenía ya 18 años recién cumplidos este año y aun era un cobarde, estaban en una universidad ya y en unos cuantos años mas ella terminaría su carrera y se iría para siempre…**BYE BYE MUKURO**.

-Naegi-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí parado?- pregunto una pelivioleta viendo como su amigo estaba parado en medio del pasillo-¿Naegi?- se le acerco a este pero no reaccionaba- Bah…- Kirigiri solo se fue otra vez a la cafetería dejando a este aun solo.

* * *

Naegi se encontraba caminando por los pasillos directo a la salida sin la más mínima atención al camino, sinceramente este no iba a ser su día. Se dirigió hacia la banqueta afuera de la escuela y camino sin rumbo alguno, su casa, un parque, un callejón, cualquier lugar era mejor que estar en el mismo que Mukuro ahora…

-_"¡Ishimaru-kun espera!"_- Se oyó la voz de Mukuro desde muy lejos llegando hacia donde estaba el vigilante- _"¡Te estaba buscando!"_-

Naegi lo primero que pensó fue irse e ignorar lo que harían, pero recordó lo que le había dicho estos dos…

**_"Esto es guerra…"_**

Naegi volteaba lentamente esperando no ver lo que creería que vería…

_**"Ya tengo pareja…"**_

Naegi volteo su cabeza viendo como Mukuro se acercaba a este tomándole del brazo…

_**"¡LUCHARE POR TU AMOR, MUKURO-SAN!"**_

Mukuro se paraba de puntas y se le acercaba lentamente a la cara de Ishimaru…

-No…- decía Naegi mientras veía que esta se acercaba mas a la cara de este- no no no…- Solo unos milímetros mas…

Y entonces… un beso, Mukuro le dio un beso a Ishimaru, unos labios que no merecían esos labios levemente rosados

-_"E-Esto… es una broma"_- Naegi solo se quedaba parado viendo desde lejos como esta le besaba lentamente al vigilante- _"Entre ellos…. No hay nada….¿cierto?"_- Mukuro dejo de besarle a este y le tomo otra vez del brazo caminando con él, aun sin darse cuenta de que Naegi los veía…

Naegi solo se dio media vuelta y camino otra vez para su casa, con la mirada perdida y con la cara como si hubiera visto un fantasma, caminando como un zombie…

* * *

_"Naegi estaba con unos tipos en una esquina viendo a un indefenso Ishimaru con la boca y ojos vendados atado a una silla mientras Mukuro estaba en otra esquina viéndolos._

_-¿Q-Que están haciendo? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿ QUE LE HACEN A ISHIMARU?! ¡SUELTENLO! NOO POR FAVOR- gritaba Mukuro que solo estaba atada de manos._

_-¿Sufres por que le hacemos daño a tu querido Ishimaru-kun?- Pregunto Naegi, pero por la cara macabra que tenia no parecía el- Ya veremos si te sigue gustando después de el "cambio" que le haremos en la cara- Dijo Naegi riendo maniáticamente mientras él y los tipos se acercaban a Ishimaru con objetos afilados muy cerca de su cara._

_- ¡NAEGI POR FAVOR! HAZME LO QUE QUIERAS A MI PERO A EL NO-Mukuro suplicaba con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas._

_-Pero si ya le hago daño a los dos jeje-Sinceramente Mukuro desconocía a Naegi._

_-¡AAAAAAAARGH!-Se oyó un grito desgarrador de Ishimaru que tenía un fierro enterrado en el ojo que empezaba a sangrar y el otro lagrimeaba- A-Argh…- Ishimaru seguía lagrimeando y sangrando._

_-¡PAREN POR FAVOR!-A Mukuro se le iba la voz de tanto llanto y gritos que le salian, pero al parecer los tipos no le escuchaban y seguían cortando y picando a Ishimaru en la cara con sus armas._

_-Ahora yo seré al único que amaras- Naegi se acercaba lentamente a Mukuro-¿Verdad?- pregunto Naegi aun con esa sonrisa tétrica en su rostro._

_-¡Naegi Despierta!- Grito Mukuro aun llorando mirándole_

_-¿Eh?-Naegi estaba confundido_

_-¡DESPIERTA NAEGI!- Grito otra vez Mukuro pero con la voz de alguien más._

_-¿Pero qu-"_

-¡DESPIERTA NAEGI!-Grito Komaru mientras Naegi se sentaba en la cama con el corazón a mil por segundo-Se te hace tarde para la escuela, anda rápido- Komaru se fue de la habitación dejando a Naegi solo

-_"¿Todo…. Fue una pesadilla?"_- Naegi solo recordaba ver a Mukuro llorando a una silla, no a Ishimaru- _"Que raro…"_- se levanto de la cama y se directo a bañarse, por suerte no estaba tan mal como ayer en la tarde- Mañana es el baile… ¡Que flojera ir y menos si no tengo pareja!- Naegi se quejaba mientras se ponía sus pantalones-Eso no se quedara así Ishimaru… perdí una batalla, pero no la guerra, el amor de Mukuro aun está en juego- Naegi bajo las escaleras y vio la hora:- **_"¡¿6:54?!"_** ¡LLEGARE TARDE!- Corrió lo más rápido hacia la puerta, agarrando su mochila tirada rápido y saliendo casi "volando" hacia la calle.

Naegi alcanzo llegar 1 minuto antes de tocar el timbre por suerte a su casillero, saco rápidamente los libros, pero en el momento en el que quería irse a su clase apareció…

-Es duro cuando el amor de tu vida te rechaza o esta con otro…¿Verdad?- Dijo una voz femenina madura

-¿Eh? Oh, eres tu…-Dijo Naegi volviendo a estar deprimido por lo que esta dijo- Necesito ir a clases, hablaremos después- Naegi estaba a punto de irse pero esta le tomo del brazo y lo mando otra vez a su lugar acercándosele un poco a la cara a lo que este se sonrojo.

-Yo tengo un plan para que Mukuro deje a Ishimaru, solo tienes que hacer lo que te diga, ya tengo varios cómplices- dijo la voz femenina viéndole fijamente a los ojos

-¿Cómplices? ¿Plan? ¿Y en que te ayuda a ti que Mukuro deje a Ishimaru?-Naegi dudaba de que esta y sus "cómplices" supieran de la relación de Mukuro, ya que ella era muy reservada y no decía las cosas a todo mundo a la primera.

-Ella mancharía mi reputación, ya sabes, el nerd de la escuela y la "patito feo" jeje- Rio levemente pero este frunció el ceño- No sé que le ves, pero si quieres saber cuál es mi plan, te veo en el recreo en este mismo pasillo, no te arrepentirás- Le dijo mientras ponía una de sus largas y rojas uñas en la cara de este para después irse dejando a un Naegi dudoso y pensativo- "Mi plan funcionara muy pronto…"-una sonrisa se formo en la cara de la "rubia".

Mientras tanto, Naegi caminaba a su clase pensando a lo que le había dicho esta, no era mala la idea, total, ella gana lo que fuera que quisiera ganar y él se quedaba con Mukuro consolándola por su pérdida de amor, nada mal… Nada mal.

-_"Disfruta a Mukuro hoy Ishimaru…"_ mañana ella será solo mía"-Sonrió Naegi algo malvado al pensar que por fin tendría a Mukuro, aunque le deprimía un poco aun que su linda amistad con Ishimaru se haya roto por ella, una lástima.

Mientras Naegi caminaba por los pasillos aun con su sonrisa malvada, Hagakure pudo notarla, se detuvo a ver como este se perdía en los pasillos mientras tragaba saliva

-Lo malo apenas comenzará…-

* * *

**PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN!**

**PERDONENME POR NO SUBIR CAPITULO EN 5 DIAS!**

**De hecho iba a subir este y el que viene en Halloween… pero perdi inspiración y mi mama no me dejaba escribir a gusto:'c…**

**La razón por la que me tardo es por que ahora hago los caps un poco mas largos y me tard dias en hacer 8 paginas a lo mucho, espero y comprendan…**

**Juro que no me volveré a tardar en escribir… por que en el próximo capitulo AHORA ENSERIO hay gore eue**

**Nos vemos criaturitas, hasta después.**

**FELIZ DIA DE MUERTOS!**

**:3**

**Andy-chan fuera!**


End file.
